


Hasenpfeffer

by Dylan_Black, MeirhaBlack



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Ideas battered to death, Ideas that hit a wall, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Black/pseuds/Dylan_Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeirhaBlack/pseuds/MeirhaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey it was either name it that or "Aborted Bunnies" and Meirha put her foot down.</p><p>A collection of ideas and one shots that never got off the ground.  All up for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter / Blacklist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective authors No monies are being made and no infringement is intended.

Raymond Reddington was enjoying his tea when he felt a thin piece of wood pressed against the base of his ear. He let a chuckle escape his lips. “Mr. Potter,” he said conversationally. “I was wondering when you would come to me. I understand your people wanting to keep their secrets and all but as I told the FBI, I only speak to Elizabeth Keen.” A cell phone was dropped on the table next to the Concierge of Crime. Red sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
The phone rang twice before it was answered. “This is Keen.”  
“Lizzy,” Reddington responded casually. “I have a person that I would so like for you to meet. They currently have a deadly weapon pressed against the base of my skull.”  
“I’ll contact Lennix and-“  
”You’ll do no such thing,” Reddington hissed. “You will come here and meet my guest so he can get what he wants and be on his way. Believe it or not, this young man is essentially on your side. He is just here to collect the members on the black list that your people can’t touch.”  
“If Lennix finds out about this...”  
Reddington sighed. “I assure you that my guest is as high above Lennix as Lennix is above you. Just get here as soon as you are able. I believe that you have been kept apprised of my current location.”  
Reddington smiled as he heard the frustrated huff from the other end of the line. “I’ll be there in seven.”  
“Very good. Don’t be alarmed if you should happen to find my security detail unconscious. I assure you they haven’t been harmed. My guest has his own code of ethics.”  
Seven minutes later Reddington watched as Lizzy walked in the room with her sidearm drawn. She seemed startled as she looked at his guest, but Reddington chalked that up to his guest’s attire. “Have a seat Lizzy. I’d like you to meet Harry James Potter, likely the most famous person you have never heard of. He works for a special branch of the British government, one that I’d love to tell you about but I doubt you’d want to have your memory tampered with. I certainly don’t. Now as you can see, Mr. Potter doesn’t like me very much. Probably would very much like to end my existence if it wasn’t for the fact that I hold an exceptional amount of intel on people he is hunting and the fact that I am rather closely related to a young lady that he is quite fond of.” He felt the wand dig into his neck again and a series of photos dropped on the table caught his eye.  
Cautiously he picked up the photos and started looking through them. “Ah,” He murmured appreciatively, “Your first day going to Hogwarts. You are finally catching on. Very good Mr. Potter. I see you even marked off the ones that you have already managed to take out. Very efficient. Did Hermione give you these? Her mom always was a bit of a shutterbug. Let’s see. You’ve gotten Mr. Malfoy, the Goyles, the Crabbes, Yaxley, Nott Senior and Junior. My you do have a good eye. Mrs. Zabini and her son, the Changs, Master Li, Mrs. Weasley and her two youngest. Those last ones must have really hurt given your history with them. The Diggories, truly distasteful to sacrifice your own children for ideology. Greater good indeed. Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, MacLaggan. Please tell me that Hermione got him.” He felt the wand dig in again. “Alright, Alright. It looks like you already got everyone, so why are you...” Reddington stopped at the last photo.  
Lizzy looked at Reddington with concern. “What is it?”  
Reddington felt like swearing. “They shouldn’t have been there. This is outside the platform. Jean must have seen them and took a picture just in case. They aren’t your problem Mr. Potter. You should let Lizzy and I take care of this.” The wand dug into his neck again. “Alright!” He all but screamed. “At least take Lizzy with you! It concerns her too! She has connections that can make your search easier!”  
He felt the wand pull away before he felt the electric buzz that he always associated with a stupefy.  
***  
Lizzy wasn’t sure what to make of the situation she was brought in on. First, Reddington tells her that a young man is holding him at gunpoint and she arrives to find a woman with a stick pointed at his neck. Next he starts going through some old pictures and calling out names all the while being goaded by the woman poking him with the stick. When he got to the last one, he had become truly agitated and the announcement that it had involved her was a real shock. Not as big of a shock as the red glow coming out of the stick and knocking Red unconscious, but close.  
“Well that was exciting,” the other woman spoke up with a bit of a British lilt to her voice. “Best not to disabuse him of the notion that it was Harry prodding for information. It’d be a shame for him to find out that his intel on us is a tad out of date. Also it’d wound his ego to find out his darling little Hermione became a genuine witch after he ran out on her. Pleased to meet you by the way, Elizabeth isn’t it. I always hate when someone butchers my name. I’m Hermione Granger, on loan to the Americans from Department 9.” She then stowed the stick away and walked over offering her hand. “Raymond used to talk about you all the time. I feel like I practically know you.”


	2. Hex (BTVS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make Spike as twisted as he was supposed to be. Was originally supposed to be the start of a Jonah Hex/Buffy cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy characters.

Steel chains cut into my wrists. I can feel him poking me with hot irons. I can’t remember when I started screaming, let alone stopped. I still see his blonde hair and those ice blue eyes and finally understand why people were so terrified to deal with him. I heard Giles talking about William the bloody, Spike, but I didn’t realize how truly evil he could be. All this because Angel’s gone bad again.

Angel’s gone bad and now Spike’s girlfriend is obsessed with the thing who created her. And he wants to hurt someone for being kicked to the curb. Finally the pain stops. I hear whimpering from across the room and force my head up and my eyes open. 

Cordelia? Oh no. Nonononono. What are you planning Spike?

“You want to know what really bugs me about this whole situation.” Spike’s voice rattles through my head. “It’s the Irony of the situation. I wanted Angelus back. Thought it’d be just like old times. You want to know what the problem is? It is just like old times. Only now I’m a major player. Bagged two slayers me self. And where do I get placed in Dru’s eyes when he comes waltzing back in? Back to number two. Just to rub salt into the wound, I actually like the man. He’s my best friend. Do you know how it feels when your best friend takes your girl?”

I watch in horror as he pulls the tarp off a cage. Inside, bound and gagged is Willow. “Well mate, You’re going to know exactly how it feels.”

“No!” I scream out. “Spike, They didn’t do any of this to you! This isn’t there fault!”

“You’re right,” He chuckles, “They didn’t. It was all because of some blonde bitch fucking around. Well, what do you know, I’m feeling pretty much like a bitch right now and I’m just going to be fucking around when I turn your friend here.”

“Please god no!” I scream out as he changes. 

I expect some pithy remark, but instead he just grabs her and bites. I watch as the terror and fear drain out of her eyes. As soon as her body goes limp, he pulls back the gag and opens his wrist. I watch as the blood runs into her open mouth. I’d retch if there was anything left in my stomach. Just as quickly as he started he finishes and drops Willow’s body back into the cage. I watch him cut the bonds holding her corpse and the saunter over to Cordi. He picks her up and drops her into the cage before locking it shut.  
He pulls the tarp back over then looks at me. “I know how it feels,” He whispers. “You feel like you just lost your best mate. But don’t worry, she’ll be back. Then the real hurting begins.”

I spend the next eternity trying to keep mine and Cordi’s spirits up. I keep talking, telling her that Buffy will be here any minute, knowing it’s a lie. She hadn’t found me in all the time I’ve been missing. She’s not likely to just come in out of nowhere. Finally, I start hearing the shuffling in the cage. I hear Cordi’s muffled whimpers. I want to turn away, but can’t. I know what’s happening. The vampire that Willow became is waking up. I watch as the cage shakes. I hear Cordi’s last cries as the beast tears through her flesh. I feel the final throws of Cordi’s life slip away as my heart breaks.


	3. Second Mutation (X-Men/Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Idea I had where Katie Bell from the HP universe hopped universes and became Cyclops' mother. Not sure where I'd have gone with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or X-Men. They belong to JKR and Marvel respectively.

Katherine Delacroix sat at a table looking at two boxes laid out before her, both holding rings. 

One was from a man that believed she was a normal, ordinary person. That man, Christopher Summers, offered her a daring life of adventure and romance as and Astronaut’s wife. At least that is what she pretended to believe. She knew deep down that it would be Christopher that would have all the adventure. She would just be the dutiful wife that would spend most of her time alone in the wilds of Alaska, raising their children. Children she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted.

The other ring was from one that had truly known her, known her better than anyone had a right to. The man that had come over with her from that other universe. The man that she had followed into war and when that war had ended, she had followed him in leaving that diseased world for another less complicated earth. Here, they had found themselves in the middle of a nation torn apart by a war on a different shore and found themselves torn apart by their own beliefs. She was sick of war and he...he knew nothing but.

She thought back to the night he appeared outside the house she shared with Christopher. It was raining, and Chris was off taking the last of his physicals before going on his first launch. She almost hadn’t answered the door when she saw him from the window. It was that defeated look in his eyes, that sense of despair and need that caused her to open the door. That same damn look that always brought her back to him.

“What do you want Harry?” she had finally asked after standing there looking at each other for so damn long.

That was when he pulled the box out of his pocket and knelt down before her. “I’m sorry Katie,” he rasped out. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t see what was right in front of my face. I’ve missed you so much these past years while I’ve been doing Merlin knows what to Merlin knows who. I never should have left. Can you forgive an idiot for leaving the best thing in his life?’

She had put her hand on top of the box before he could make an even bigger fool of himself. “I’m sorry Harry,” she whispered. “I’ve moved on. Chris has asked me to marry him and I... I said yes. I can’t keep following you every time you show up in my life.” The tears were running down her face as she saw the hurt in his eyes, but she pushed her way through what had to be said. “You need to go.”

He had simply stood and placed the box in her hand before turning around and walking away. She had made her choice that night, so why was she staring at both boxes? Why was it that she was still comparing Chris and Harry? The cavalier flyboy and the haunted soldier, between them there really wasn’t a choice. Still, she was looking at the two boxes. 

She finally picked up the box that Harry had left her and opened it. Inside was an instantly recognizable gold and ruby design that took her back to a war on another world. Tears filled her eyes as she closed the box and set it aside. She was Katherine Delacroix now, that other Katie having died years ago. She hoped that Harry would move on like she had. 

Still... she took the box and put it with other mementoes. One day, she would tell her children about the brave young man who led his classmates into battle but couldn’t stop fighting even when the war was over. How she had followed him from another world and found love, only to see the man who was her dearest friend and her hero become hollow and alone. She fervently hoped he would one day find happiness, that he would find someone who could calm the demons that haunted him.

She stared off into the night as she put the box away. “I hope you one day find peace Harry Potter. For what it’s worth, I do still love you.”

***

Twenty years later...

Scott Summers was going through some of the many boxes in his family’s home, a place he hadn’t been in since he was seven.


	4. SHIELD Bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the beginnings of a Harry Potter/Marvel crossover, but I never got the feel for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does. No monies being made

It was over. He had defeated the dark wanker and his merry band of sadistic murderers and people around him were cheering. Cheering? He looked at the biers of the dead. So many lost: Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin...His breath caught as he saw the body of Romilda Vane. She hadn’t even finished her fifth year and there she lay one of the fallen. And these bastards were cheering!

Harry turned and stalked away from the room, heading to the headmaster’s office. All around him there was destruction and devastation. Hogwarts, the only place that had ever felt like home, was now nothing more than a ruin. Just like Godric’s Hollow. Just like so many other places in England. Someone had to answer for this and Harry knew just who to talk to. He stopped in front of the gargoyle and growled, “Move or become part of the repairs. Your choice.”

The gargoyle quickly stepped aside.

It was only a matter of seconds before he was glaring at the serene gaze of Albus Dumbledore. Even though it was the man’s portrait and not the man himself, Harry desperately wanted to try new and creative uses of a blasting hex. “Ah,” the portrait said fondly, “I see that good has once again prevailed over evil and Darkness has been concurred by the-“

”Stuff it,” Harry snarled, cutting the headmaster off. “I killed your toy soldier and now I’m going to end the boy who lived. I’m sure you thought you had it all figured out. Have Tom, the damaged psychotic little fuck, gather up all the problem children that don’t play nice with others and create the big bad threat that would make you shine all the brighter, then spank them all soundly and send them to their rooms. Of course there comes problem number one: More people flocked to his banner than you intended because lets face it Tom was a charismatic psychotic little fuck. So you build up an army of your own, the Order of the Phoenix.”

Harry could feel his control on his magic beginning to slip and ruthlessly reined it in. “Of course then you reign yourself in with problem number two: Your people shouldn’t kill because unbeknownst to them, you want obedient little ruthless killers that you can use on your enemies.”

“Now Harry my boy-“ Dumbledore tried to interrupt before being cut off again.

“I saw the damn papers!” Harry lanced an arc of raw magic straight at Fawkes’ perch, burning it to ash. “When we were preparing for your funeral, I saw the papers hanging just out of your desk talking about the Malfoys and Greengrasses as well as something about me, Hermione and the Weasleys. This is all some big Eugenics game to you, isn’t it. I didn’t figure it all out until just before I faced Tom for the last time, but it started making a scary sense when you looked at it from the Nazi perspective. I know that the Muggleborns will put that label on the Death Eaters, but the honor should really go to Grindelwald’s lover. I mean after all the two of you put this plan together.”

“No,” Harry heard from the door and turned to see Hermione standing there. “It’s not true,” she pleaded looking up at the portrait. “Professor, please tell me that what Harry is saying isn’t true.”

“Everything I’ve done is for the Greater Good,” the portrait replied.

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Head so far up his own arse he’s forgotten what fresh air smells like. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Hermione. Dumbledore was about as light as Heinrich Himler. Luckily, I’m going to make sure his poison ends here and now.” He turned back to the portrait. “Do you want the rest of the flaws in your plan pointed out or do you want me to pass judgement on what remains of your sorry arse?”

The portrait looked at Harry disappointedly. “You would rob future generations of my council?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Very well. Perhaps you can tell me my other supposed missteps.”

Harry chuckled evilly. “Gladly since I know that no one that gives a damn about you is going to be coming up those stairs any time soon.” At Dumbledore’s shocked expression, Harry elaborated. “They’re too busy celebrating Tom’s death. Anyway, back to the list. So even though you had an army, they were dropping like flies. You were desperate, grasping at straws. Then the prophecy drops in your lap and all looks bright with the world. Only problem four: Sybil can’t predict the future to save her life. You should have checked the sphere. It was confirmed by Rookwood: a death eater that would love nothing more than to discredit you.”

Harry took a calming breath and glanced at Hermione before continuing. “You spent the last sixteen years torturing Nev and myself to make us meek, pliable little toy soldiers to take out your other toy soldier only to have it all colossally blow up in your face. The final fuck up was of course underestimating Draco and losing control of the wand to him. Thanks for that by the way. Oh, I’m sure there are thousands more cock-ups that I’ve over looked, but you see I’m tired of talking and I just wanted you to know that once I’m done with you that Harry Potter is just going to disappear. The wizarding world can go hang because I’m done.”

Before Dumbledore could correct him, Harry did the one thing that the headmaster had never thought of. He raised the elder wand aloft and pushing all of his magic into it he intoned, “Finite Arcanum Maximus.” The wave of magic swept from him and through the room and beyond. Hermione fell to her knees as she felt something come undone inside of her, something that hurt, as if it had been bound up for far too long. Harry felt a similar feeling but was able to keep his feet. The portraits around them exploded and fell silent for the first time in a thousand years.

Harry looked at Hermione sadly and whispered. “If you should need me...”

Hermione looked back at him with a watery smile. “I’ll call,” she returned. 

Harry licked his lips. “I have to go.”

Hermione nodded. “Go on. I’ll catch up.”

With that, Harry turned on the spot and disapparated before Hermione’s eyes. She would have made a comment about not being able to do that in Hogwarts wards, but was fairly certain that Harry’s dispelling trick had taken care of that. When the first people showed up to find out what had happened, she laughed a little sadly. “He’s gone,” she finally said to the stunned audience. “He’s gone and he’s never coming back.”

***

One year after the battle of Hogwarts...

Hermione had just finished packing up her family home when she heard a frantic pounding on the front door. She sighed and went to open it for the apparently frantic person on the other end and the fought the urge to roll her eyes as Ron Weasley stormed through the now open door. “Hello Ronald,” she said with false cheer. “Please come in. Can I get you a drink?”

“Yeah,” Ron replied without catching the slightly sarcastic tone in Hermione’s voice. “I’ll take a butter beer if you have one. Where is everything, Hermione?”

Hermione sighed and closed the door before heading into the kitchen. “I’m packing away a few things and putting them in storage in preparation for a move.”

“You’re moving?” Ron asked with a bit of surprise and fear in his voice.

“Of course I am Ronald,” she replied with a hint of exasperation as she handed him a dark brown bottle. “This house is far too big for me and I want to live somewhere a bit more urban than Crawley. I just feel the need to spread my wings and it’s not like my parents will ever return here.”

Ron nodded as he took a sip of the drink. “So you decided to not go after them. Wow, this is good.” He looked at the label. “Finnegans Wake? Never heard of them.”

“It’s a small batch,” Hermione replied casually. “And yes, I figured it was a moot point since I received notification of their deaths a month ago. Apparently Voldemort sent a couple vampires to drive home how far his reach was. The vampires were killed, but not before they had completed their mission.”

“Wow, I’m sorry Mione.” Ron took another sip from his drink before continuing. “Look, I’d like to chat and all, but Kingsley asked me to come by and see if you’ll help us find Harry.”

“Oh I thought that was the real reason you came by and I’m afraid I can’t help you.” Hermione fought the grin that threatened to appear at Ron’s shocked look. “You see, even though I’m going to be looking for Harry I won’t be bringing him back to this bloated carcass you call wizarding society. In fact, I’m pretty sure the first thing I’m going to do is drag him off to a hotel room and shag him rotten.” She let the grin slip as Ron started sputtering. “Surprised that I’m talking about shagging Harry? Perhaps you thought all those little bindings and loyalty potions were still in effect.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ron stuttered as he started to reach for his wand.

“Don’t,” she commanded, her wand already in hand and less than an inch from his face. “They’ve been gone since Harry cast his Finite Arcanum. Oh, that’s right. I neglected to tell you all that. Well, not so much neglected as purposely refrained since I had no intention of being your puppet ever again. I’m leaving Britain this evening and likely won’t ever be returning. You and this farce you call government will be allowed to fall in and rot of its own accord and I will live my life on my terms.”

She let out a small chuckle. “You don’t even realize how useless the statute of secrecy is. There are cameras everywhere now. The only reason there aren’t people hunting down witches and wizards is that there are new things popping up all across the world. People that can shoot energy out of their eyes and walk through walls. There is a guy that swings through New York like a human spider. Witches and Wizards would be absolutely mundane in this day and age.” Her wand flick and suddenly Ron was wandless.

“Whatever you got planned,” Ron muttered dangerously, “we’ll stop you. You can’t just break the statute of secrecy and expect us to do nothing.”

Hermione snorted. “Break the statute of secrecy? Have you even been listening? I’m going to let this corrupt society rot. Like I care about a bunch of self important bigots. You’ll all be dead in a few decades at most. And did it ever occur to you that I wouldn’t have told you this unless you had absolutely no way of stopping me? Enjoy the drink? I told you it was a small batch, as in one bottle. I may not have my potions mastery but I am apparently quite the brewer. That should have you petrified for forty-eight to seventy-two hours.” Her smile became feral as she saw Ron stiffen and fall back, still holding on to the bottle.

Hermione chuckled and finished shrinking the remainder of her belongings. Before she left, she took a shipping label filling it out for Vladivostok. She then managed to drag Ron out the front door and prop him up just under the porch. She then took out a mobile phone and pressed an autodial. “Hello, Nexday freight? I have a lifelike statue that has to be in Vladivostok tomorrow. Can you pick up at my house? My account is under Granger CX7... Oh, you already have it on file, that’s wonderful. Do you need my home address?.. I see. Well, I’ll definitely have to talk to Robert about using the corporate account for personal use. Now, it will be there by tomorrow correct?.. Wonderful.” she snapped the phone shut and threw it into a trash can. “Absolutely wonderful.”

***


	5. Crucify (Abandoned and Alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my first introductions to mainstream Japanese Animation that wasn't Voltron or Robotech was Sailor Moon. Luckily I was introduced by someone who was able to get the original release and not the abomination that was released in the United States. If you've seen the original, you know what I mean. This was part of something I was toying around with called "If We Shadows..." If you are a fan of Shakespear you may get the reference and who knows, I may pick up the project later on. I was changing the Harry Potter world in different ways by adding different characters. This one held my attention for the longest but ultimately I was unsure where to go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters are property of J. K. Rowling. . Sailor Moon and all related characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. No money is being made from this story and no actual infringement is intended.

Chapter 2 - Crucify (Abandoned and Alone)

A lone maiden sat staring out at the ruined landscape of her home. Her long blonde hair trailed down her back as she stared out at the destroyed landscape and the haunted cast to her normally bright blue eyes left her seeming dead. That was how she felt at the moment anyway. She had ultimately failed. Oh she had somehow managed to stave off the darkness and save the universe, but only at the cost of her fellow Sailor Scouts. Save the universe, destroy your family. 

The most bitter irony was that she could resurrect them, but then the darkness would be allowed to return. She looked down at the seven orbs arranged in a circle and wept for her friends. She hadn’t thought on how different the Inner Senshi looked when she went forward in time, but now she realized the truth she had been shown by Endymion. He had said the Inner Senshi were her most loyal, not that they were her friends. He knew what she would be forced to do eventually and that it would likely cost her everything.

“I could change it all right here,” she whispered as she looked down at all that remained of her friends. “I could bring you back and tell them all to fuck off and let life take us where it wants. To hell with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. To hell with Setsuna and the sanctity of time. I could bring you all back and we could fight for a chance to be happy on our terms, not the whims of some small minded pricks.”

She heard a soft set of footsteps walk up behind her, but made no move to turn around. “The price is too high,” she spoke to her new yet unseen companion. “You had to know I would never willingly pay it Setsuna. You had to know I’d hate you for what you and Mamoru would make me do.”

“I’m sure she does know,” answered a voice that she was not expecting. Serenity turned to see a pale white girl dressed all in black with shoulder length black hair and carrying a staff holding a lantern. Serenity could feel nothing but calm and peace radiating off the girl which was all the warning she needed to tell her who this person was.

“You can’t have them,” she hissed as she stood between the remains of her friends and the Endless. “I won’t let you take them.”

The girl sighed and sat down. “Stay your hand your highness,” she replied casually. “I am well aware of your affection for those ladies and even if I were here for them, I would at least have the decency to let you say your farewells.” She smiled at the future queen and patted the ground next to her. “In spite of many assertions to the contrary, Death isn’t heartless.”

Serenity cautiously sat down next to the girl and stared at her a moment before asking. “Why are you here if not for my friends then?”

The girl cocked her head thoughtfully for a moment before answering. “I’m here for the same reason I always show up. Someone has to turn out the lights and put up the tables and chairs when the party is over. I can say with a hundred percent certainty that for this place the party is indeed over.” She glanced at Serenity and looked thoughtful. “The real question is why are you still here? I thought you’d have gathered up survivors and moved on by now, or has the loss of your friends broken you that badly?”

Serenity glanced back at the globes before turning to face the girl. “I could bring them back,” she whispered. “If I did, what would they say? Would they thank me or yell at me? And if I bring them back, then the darkness would return. Can I sacrifice the whole universe just to have my friends?”

The girl chuckled and shook her head. “The darkness never goes away,” the girl corrected Serenity. “It’s always there in some form. The only reason you’re not seeing it here is because this universe is finally about to give up the ghost. I think your surviving friends Mamoru and Setsuna are gathering what survivors they can into an escape plan. The question is whether you’ll join them and who with.”

Serenity blinked the tears away as she heard the girl speak. “So I could bring them back? Ami, Rei, Mina, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru? I could bring them all back and there wouldn’t be a consequence?”

The girl looked a little exasperated at Serenity. “There is always a consequence Tsukino Usagi. There would be a price to pay and it would fall to your children to pay it. However, if you wish for them to have a life of their own, I can offer them a place where they will still be able to do some good. This would also have a price but it would be a price only you would have to bear. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the betterment of your friends?”

Serenity nodded as soon as the words were out of the girls mouth. “I would do anything for them. They should be happy, and if it means I have to give something up so they can find happiness then so be it.”

The girl chuckled and stood. “Very well then. You’ll have to channel all of your magic into the spheres while I open the portal. Just be warned that once you do this, there will be no going back.”

Serenity turned and held out her hands. “This is my choice. My friends deserve better than to be the pawns in some nebulous battle between good and evil, where we don’t even know who is who. My only request is that they are allowed to be happy and not forget all the good that they did.” Her hands began to glow and she marveled at how the orbs seemed to drink in the light.

The girl smiled as she moved next to Serenity and held her own hands out. “They will,” the girl replied softly. “That’s not to say they will be completely free from sadness, but there will be more good times than bad. But that is for the best for how can you appreciate the good without having bad to compare it to?”

Together they sat and watched as each of the orbs faded away one by one, disappearing to this happier place that the girl had promised Serenity. As the last one faded away, Serenity looked at the girl and smiled wanly. “They’ll be happier there right? Ami will get to be a doctor. Mina will find someone to love. They’ll all get to follow their dreams.”

“After a fashion,” the girl said with a smile. “They’ll find things they never imagined but they’ll find themselves happier and better for it.”

Serenity nodded happily before letting out a tremendous yawn. “I’m so tired. I didn’t realize what it would feel like to do that. I expected pain, not feeling so peaceful and tired.”  
The girl pulled Serenity’s head down into her lap and stroked the woman’s hair. “You put a lot of yourself into making sure they could be happy. Some would say too much. Just rest Serenity. You have earned it.”

Serenity sighed happily and let her eyes close. “Yes, rest sounds really good right now.” And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

***

Rei woke up and stared at the ceiling, tears welling in her eye. “Usagi,” she whispered softly, “you big dummy. Why did you have to do something like that?” She looked around the room and saw that it was very much like her room in the temple, only with a swinging door instead of the sliding door she was used to. She wiped her eyes and sat up, looking out her window to see where she had ended up. The scene outside did little to encourage her. It was a cookie cutter neighborhood and the trees told her that she was likely in a neighborhood somewhere either in the United States or Europe. 

She turned to make her way out of the room and caught her reflection in a mirror. She stopped and looked at herself in shock. She was younger. Much younger. In fact, it looked as if she hadn’t even gone through puberty yet. “If I could get my hands on Usagi...” Rei growled only to be distracted by her door opening. She turned to see someone she hadn’t expected.

“Looks like we get to be twin sisters,” Hotaru said with a faint smile. “Just so you know, Papa Haruka and Mama Michiru are downstairs. Dinner will be ready in an hour.” She then turned to leave but paused. “You know, we shouldn’t be angry at Usagi. She did what she thought was best.”

Rei crossed her arms and snorted. “Please, the Dumpling Head did the same thing she always does. To hell with the consequences, I’m going to get what I want. Selfish little brat.”

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her new sister. “Serenity sacrificed herself to give us a new lease on life. I would be thankful if I were you. Also, I think it would be best to take a word of advice from Papa Haruka on Setsuna. Don’t trust someone who sits outside of time and will never tell you the whole truth.”

“What do you mean?” Rei asked. “Setsuna was looking for what was best for us.”

Hotaru snorted. “No, Setsuna was looking out for what was best for the Crystal Imperium. She loved us all, but if it was better for her vision of the future to wipe everyone out she would have done it. That’s why Papa Haruka and Mama Michiru always kept an eye on her.” She made to move again. “You might want to get your bearings over next couple weeks before school lets out. I imagine that we’ll be soon getting school offers and we don’t know where the others are let alone where they may be going.”

“Where are we?” Rei asked making her way to follow Hotaru.

“Surrey,” Hotaru replied casually. “Great Britain to be more general. A village named Little Whinging to be specific.”

***

Ami sat in the library of a secondary school if she wasn’t mistaken, wiping her eyes and trying to contain her grief at losing her first and best friend in such an...an...an Usagi manner. A part of her wanted to laugh at how bitterly ironic it all was. Every one of the Senshi would have gladly lain down their life for her and all of them were likely fuming in their own way at Usagi doing exactly just that. But not Ami. She just shook her head and whispered, “Thank you Usa-chan. I’ll make you proud.”

“Excuse me,” came a soft voice beside her. “I don’t mean to be rude, but are you okay?”

Ami looked in the direction of the voice and found a rather nervous girl with somewhat wild brown hair and extremely expressive brown eyes. Though they looked nothing alike, Ami could see the gentle kindness in the girl’s eyes that reminded her so much at Usagi at her most noble. Ami found herself smiling at the girl and saying, “I will be. I found out recently that a friend of mine passed away. It’s just taking me a bit to get used to it.”

The girl looked stricken. “I’m so sorry...I mean my condolences...” she frowned trying to find the right words. “That didn’t sound right either. I...I...”

Ami’s heart melted into genuine affection for the girl. “It’s more than alright,” she whispered taking the girl’s hand. “I take it your parents are like my mother and tried to impress how important it is to say the right thing.” At the girl’s blush and nod, Ami continued. “Sometimes it’s just easier to have someone to talk to and listen. At least that is what my friend used to say. Would you mind hearing me talk about her?”

The girl smiled shyly and shook her head. “Though maybe we should talk somewhere other than the Library. Ms. Mizuno is a bit strict about that.”

Ami giggled at that. “Yes, mother does tend to be a bit strict.”

“Ms. Mizuno is your mother!” the girl exclaimed then slapped her hand across her mouth.

Ami laughed as she saw what she figured was supposed to be her mother in this life look at her and the girl in a mock scolding manner. She took the girl’s hand and led her towards the door. “Yes she is,” Ami replied in a too casual manner with an impish smile. “I’m Mizuno Amiko, or Amiko Mizuno in the English manner. I’m in year 7 class 2.”  
The girl blinked and smiled. “Oh, that’s why I didn’t recognize you. I’m in class 1. I’m Hermione Granger. You have no idea how surprising it was to see someone my own age in the library. Oh I’m rambling and you wanted to talk about your friend. I’m sorry.”

Ami didn’t think her smile could get any bigger. “It’s fine,” she assured. “You remind me of myself when I met Usa-chan. Only she would likely stare at you and wonder what half the words you said meant. Not that she’d actually need it, but to make you stop and think. I don’t think anyone realized just how smart she really was, because she spent so much time making everyone underestimate her.”

Hermione looked at her curiously. “Why would you want someone to underestimate you?”

Ami grinned mischievously. “Because then they don’t expect you to have all the answers and being in college at twelve seems highly overrated.”

Hermione gaped as she realized what the girl was saying then looked nervously at the Library door before looking back at Ami. “You too?”

Ami nodded and glanced at the door outside. “Want to go sit out under the trees and talk about being smarter than everyone in the room?”

Hermione blushed again and bit her lip. “Do you think we’ll get in trouble?”

Ami shook her head. “Not unless we decide to climb it.” She paused as she opened the door. “Do you want to?”

Hermione glanced back in for a second before responding. “Maybe.”

***

Mina stared out the window, a writing tablet in her lap half filled with a story. She was torn about what Usagi had done. She was once again back in Britain, in fact in her old town home in London. She had apparently just gotten back from the Catholic school she was going to when she had been brought into this world. She was eleven if she had read the scene around her correctly, which she was sure she had. The present on the table to apologize for her father not being there was evidence enough. She walked over and opened the pet carrier and found a white Mau cat inside. So similar, but not Artemis. She sighed and pet the cat gently and smiled at him. “Now, what do I call you? Perhaps something more masculine than the goddess of the hunt. How about Nuada?”

The cat looked into her eyes and meowed in approval. She felt something wash over her and realized that there may just be some magic in her new life after all. A small smile ghosted across her face as she pulled the cat into her lap. She smiled contentedly and picked her tablet back up and began working on her latest romance novel.

“Perhaps I could name the heroine Usagi,” she mused.

Nuada lifted his head and looked at her.

“No?” she asked. “I guess it is a bit too oriental for my audience. How about we just call her Rabbit?”

The cat yawned and shrugged before curling up in her lap and drifting off to sleep. 

Mina chuckled and scratched his ears. “Everyone’s a critic.”

***

Makoto wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting in the police station. It was a shock when she had woken up and found herself staring at the barrel of a gun. Even more surprising when the man holding the gun was killed by a sniper shot from the window. They were currently trying to find any family that she may have. She desperately wanted something to hit. It had been a habit that she had gotten out of with the others help, but the stress of everything that she had to deal with lately, it would feel deliciously wonderful to just pound on something until she was all punched out. 

Instead, she was sitting here, listening to the officer make call after call trying to find out if there were any Kino’s that could take her in (there weren’t) or if there was any other family on her mother’s side (again no such luck). The most shocking thing was that she was eleven. Instinctively she knew what Usagi had done and a part of her was being more than a bit hypocritical in feeling betrayed that her queen had chosen her and the others over life when each of them would have done the same if the tables were turned. She sighed and fought the urge to just punch a wall or scream out at the ridiculousness of it all.

After the seventh call, she noticed a rather tall bald and thin black man walk through the maze of desks in the department towards her and the increasingly frustrated Detective Sergeant making calls. The man looked up and saw the black man flash a set of credentials that briefly made Makoto’s head hurt. In fact, she was feeling an odd buzz from the man that was setting her teeth on edge, kind of like when she first met the other Senshi. She blinked and listened to the men speak.

“What does MI-5 want with Miss Kino here?” The Detective Sergeant asked more than a little skeptical.

The black man rolled his shoulders and looked to be visibly resisting the urge to do something to the Detective. “Though most of the reason is classified, the easiest part to explain is that Miss Kino’s father was assisting in an investigation into domestic terrorism and there is fear that the people he was associated with may try to use his death to get a hold of the child and through her, his estate.”

The detective looked startled and a bit nervous. “Is this something we should be worried about? I mean, is there an imminent threat?”

The black man shook his head. “It was mostly in the information gathering stage. Our people are already cleaning up the cell. We’re afraid there might be more information in her father’s personal files and of course there is the responsibility we have to the girl herself.” 

“That’s a first,” the Detective Sergeant said with a sigh. “MI-5 actually taking responsibility for something.”

The black man smiled sardonically. “We’re not all bastards. Just most of us.” He then turned to Makoto. “Shall we be going, Miss Kino?”

Makoto mechanically got up and followed him out. She waited to talk to the man until they were out of the station and into the car waiting for them. Even then, she waited until they were well away from the station before she opened her mouth. “You’re not really MI-5. The credentials you showed him were blank.”

The man smiled. “Very good. You’re right, I’m not MI-5. I belong to a different part of the government. What did your father tell you of his life before you were born?”

Makoto shrugged. “Nothing.” 

The man sighed and shook his head. “Your father was my partner for several years before he got hurt and I moved to Britain. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Perhaps your father mentioned me in passing.”

Makoto looked thoughtful before responding. “He mentioned someone called Shack when he was teaching me how to fight and that he was some kind of cop at one point, but nothing else.”

Kingsley pulled out a gold badge and offered it to her. “My real credentials. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Your father was my partner up until a couple years before he met your mother.”

Makoto held the badge and looked at it curiously. “My father was magical?”

“He was a Wizard like me until he got hit by a weird curse. He had to have his magic bound so it wouldn’t hurt anyone but he was left with his memories. He left our world to live among the Muggles, said it hurt less. He met and married your mother two years later. He was thought of as a hero in our world. Almost up there with the Potters and Longbottoms.”

Makoto looked out her window and thought of her friends and maybe...just maybe... “Am I magical?” she asked.

Kingsley nodded. “Yes. You are what we call a Witch and will likely get an invitation to Hogwarts around the end of June.” he shifted and looked forward. “I made some arrangements,” he said in passing after a few minutes. “I’m not married and have no idea how to take care of a young lady, but my current partner said she would be willing to take you in for the time being until we can get everything straightened out. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Partner?” Makoto asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. 

“Fellow Auror,” he said with a bit of mock annoyance. “We work together. It would just be until you went off to Hogwarts at the latest, then we could try to find you a good foster home if you want.”

Makoto shrugged and continued to look out the window. “Does she have a heavy bag or something I can hit?”

***

Michiru was putting the final touches on dinner when Rei walked in nervously, the older Senshi graced her now much younger friend with a smile. “I doubt it was Usagi’s intent to have you raised by us if that helps at all.”

Rei shrugged. “Why weren’t you and Haruka de-aged like the rest of us?” she asked.

Michiru became thoughtful for a second as she placed the salad on the table and went back to her cooking. “I think it may have something to do with what makes us happy,” she finally answered. “We both get the greatest joy out of life by being with each other and taking care of Hotaru. We weren’t called as young as the rest of you were and had a chance to build a life around each other which likely affected our identity. None of the rest of you had a chance to really be children and find out who you were. Perhaps this is Serenity’s way of giving you that chance.”

Rei nodded thoughtfully before getting down some plates and setting the table. “How much are we going to try to blend in?” she asked as she finished setting the table. “I mean we don’t know where the others are and it’s highly likely we won’t see each other again unless we begin actively looking for each other.”

Michiru chuckled. “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch. I’m sure we’ll be drawn together if the need arises. For now, enjoy your new found youth and try to be a child for once.”

Rei raised an eyebrow at her apparent guardian. “Alright. Any idea why Hotaru claimed that we are to be twins?”

Michiru shrugged playfully. “Probably has something to do with her never really liking her family name. You both look similar enough to be sisters and it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch for you to be twins. Going from Tomoe to Hino probably looked to be a tremendous step up for her.”

“Hotaru hates her surname?”

“Her father tried to use her to wipe out mankind,” Michiru replied flatly. “How would you feel about your family if they only saw you as a weapon?”

“It’s always nice to be talked about behind my back,” Hotaru responded calmly as she and Haruka walked in. Before Rei could protest, Hotaru smiled and winked at her. “I’m trying to act more twin like. How did I do?”

Rei gaped for a second before responding. “Am I really that much of a bi-er brat?”

“At times,” Haruka commented. “And I think that the both of you should try to be a bit nicer and friendlier.” She sighed as she pulled some salad onto her plate. “Advice I’m going to have to take to heart with our neighbors. Particularly the ones across the street. That bastard Dursley had the gall to smack one of his kids in front of me. I almost went over there and ripped his head off when he called the boy a freak.”

Rei frowned and glanced over at Hotaru who simply nodded.

Michiru sat down and glanced at the two of them before making her own salad. “No taking over the world or slaughtering neighbors until you have eaten a full meal and done the dishes. Also I’ll have to ground the both of you for a month if any bodies are found.”

Rei blinked and looked at Hotaru. “Is she serious?”

“Very,” Hotaru replied calmly. “She once tied Papa Haruka to a chair for an entire evening and forced her to watch Hope Floats after she slapped Mama Michiru on the backside. There was also a strange humming from the chair that seemed to really bother Papa Haruka. You never laugh at one of Mama Michiru’s punishments.”

Rei blushed as she realized what the humming probably was. “I was just thinking about befriending the boy and seeing if he was being mistreated.”

“That’s what I thought,” Hotaru agreed. “Plus we’re only eleven and taking over the world sounds like a senior project.”

***


	6. Meddling Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My one serious attempt at a Buffy Story. I think I was trying to front load too much and thus got bogged down before going back and starting Mother's Pryde. I'm easily distracted by story ideas. If they interest me, I have to write it down or it keeps at me until I can't do anything else. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Doctor Who, or any of the countless other things I’m going to be shamelessly borrowing in this story. I also do not make any money off this rather fanciful piece of fluffy, crunchy, nougaty, concoction with a hint of lime and a dash of snark. In fact, I’m unemployed, hence why I have so much time to write. Please no sue. You want me to stop, get me a job.

Prologue

Willie was what most would call a cowardly snitch. It didn’t bother Willie one bit, because the cowardly snitch usually lived longer than the so called big brave demons. Willie tended to call them lemmings. I mean really, what would you call a bunch of idiots that keep throwing themselves at almost certain death thinking they could be the one to take the Slayer down. Never mind that this particular Slayer had a small army behind her that would take out most of the rank and file before the supposed big bad would face the Slayer herself. Then they would gang up on the big bad and each in their own way beat it down and treat it like their bitch. The Watcher, The Vampire with a soul, the Techno-witch, the Werewolf, and then the one who truly made Willie’s hair stand on end and make him run for the hills. They called him the Zeppo; some of the demons called him the sidekick; Willie called him the Bard and shivered at the thought of if he ever really found out what he could do. No sir, thank you very much. Willie was certain that this was not the end of the world. The Bard will likely pull a plan out of the ether and the idiot du jour (he heard it was the Mayor this time) will be taken out and Willie will be open tomorrow to serve drinks.

He was just about to close for the night, when five people walked in and sat down at a round table. He was just about to tell them that he was closing when he looked at just who they were and went pale. A Greek woman that seemed almost bored with her surroundings but every once in a while would seem at once maddened and amused by something. A Native American man with a mischievous glint to his eyes and missing his left hand. A dark-hair man of Nordic descent and an aristocratic air about him who seemed constantly annoyed. An Asian man that seemed to be constantly amused at the world about him and was almost always in motion. Finally, a black man wearing a top hat, sunglasses with one lens missing, a cheap suit and weilding a cane with a skull pommel. Shit, Willie thought to himself, things just got serious.

He quickly went behind the bar and got some drinks and started serving his ‘guests’. “Ouzo for the lady,” Willie began nervously. “A bourbon on the rocks for you Coyote. Mead for you, Lord Loki. Baiju for Sun Wukong. And For the Baron a glass of Black Rum.”

The five gods all smirked and nodded. “You can leave now Willie,” the woman said with a snicker. “We’ll lock up.”

“Yes ma’am Lady Eris,” Willie responded quickly before almost running for the door.

The other four watched in amusement as the door slammed shut. “Why Eris,” Loki almost purred, “one would think that you and the young man had a history.”

Eris shrugged. “He’s useful and can be occasionally fun.” The other three snickered as Eris turned to Coyote. “Why did you call us together Coyote? And this had better be good. I’m missing my torment Ares time.”

Coyote snorted. “Today is the day Mayor Wilkins attempts to ascend. It wouldn’t bother me so much, but the fucker is going to try to eat a couple of my favorites, namely Xander and little Dawn.”

Loki scowled. “The Rosenberg girl is quite talented as well. If I could get her more interested in Runes than the Wicca, she’d have some promise.” he then glanced at Eris. “No offense.”

Eris shrugged again. “None taken. Hecate is a bit of a boring bitch. It’d be my pleasure to help you slip one of her girls out from under her nose.”

The Baron looked at the center of the table before speaking. “Wilkins caused one of my daughters to be killed. I don’ care if she was a Slayer, she was still my lil’ girl. His soul be mine when this is done.”

Coyote chuckled. “Fine by me. How about you ol’ Sun, you in?”

Sun Wukong belted down his drink and nodded. “We had an agreement. You got Harris and I got his friend Jesse. That wannabe robbed me of a great kid and I’ve been up for taking his ass down for a couple years now.”

“I thought that was the so called Master,” Eris muttered allowed, swirling her Ouzo. 

Coyote snorted and took a sip of his bourbon. “Nah, Wilkins has been manipulating everything in Sunnydale for the past couple centuries. Having a priest to help the Slayer along with a witch and a poet would have been too much for him to balance out. He was trying to stack the deck in his favor. He just didn’t realize that you really have to be careful in who you piss off.”  
Loki nodded before he took a sip of his mead. “I noticed that you didn’t contact Janus. I’m sure he would be jumping into this little venture with both feet considering how Raynes was treated.”

Coyote smirked. “Oh he’s on board. He just wanted to give Xander a different type of help. There’s another involved as well, but she’s wanting to be a silent partner for now. She said it’d be best if you not know what she’s doing. No, the five of us are going to make sure that our kids are going to be okay and ready for the next bit of mess being thrown at them.”

“Our kids?” the Baron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Coyote rolled his eyes. “Oh like you haven’t adopted the Slayers as your own. Yeah, Kendra was your daughter by birth, but Buffy and Faith have been watched over by you far too often. Faith should have died from that little incident with the knife. And don’t think I didn’t notice you backing up Xander when he faced off against Angelus.”

The Baron looked a bit uncomfortable. “Yes well...what do you want us to do?”

Coyote grinned. “There is about to be a great deal of demonic energy about to be released, enough to cause a massive aspect of the beast effect. It would almost certainly be enough to turn a mortal into a demon, definitely transform either of the Slayers. What I propose is that we channel that energy away from the Slayer and split it amongst those that seem most eager to fight the good fight. And by good fight I’m not referring to the Posers that Cheat or the Mutt, Scotsman sex toy, and Venison. Basically, we overturn the game board and give our kids a chance.”

Eris grinned. “I like it. When do we start?”

“In about five minutes.”

***

Eighteen year old Ben Wilkinson woke groggily and found himself bound and gagged in what looked like a school library...filled with explosives. He tried to jerk and move to somehow undo his bindings, but suddenly froze when he heard a gentle feminine voice. “Oh good, you’re awake. I would hate for you to miss this. Now, this message is specifically for that bitch in your head Ben, so don’t take this personally. Yes, I know your parents told you that she wasn’t real and this makes all that horrible therapy you’ve been going through such a waste, but anywho...” The woman walked around to where Ben could see her. “Hello Glory. I know you thought that being banished would be the worse thing that could possibly happen to you. Well, guess again. In fact, the only reason that I’m not snapping Ben here’s little neck is that there is this pesky little prophecy that you are to be killed by he who tears. Lucky me, I find a Ripper that is about to bring down a building on a power hungry warlock who over reached. In fact the Slayer should be coming through in a couple seconds.” Ben’s eyes widened as the woman began to fade out of existence. “Have fun,” the woman snarked, “Oh and Glory, it’d be best in your next incarnation to never piss off a goddess of war.”

No sooner had the woman disappeared than he saw another young woman, this one blonde, run in through the library entrance and jump out a back window. She was quickly followed by a gigantic snake-like thing that stopped and looked at the explosive and muttered “well I’ll be-“ Just before everything turned white.

***

As soon as the explosion happened, the five gods went into action. Each pulled a different aspect of the energy that had been released to them and tried to contain it so there wouldn’t be a sudden influx of demons. Five normally chaotic gods looked unusually serious as they looked at each other. “Remember,” Coyote ordered, “no giving the Slayers a power boost. It’d do more harm than good.”

With that they each went their own way, each with a gift to give. Each unaware that they were holding more than a mad warlock’s misguided ambition. From the shadows, a raven haired woman just smirked.

***

Coyote snuck up on Xander as the young man was climbing into his old beater. The young man sighed as he went to start the car and didn’t notice as Coyote dropped the glowing ball of energy into him. As the young man drove off, Coyote chuckled to himself. “Go find yourself, Xander. Just be sure that you make it back before your friends need your help.”

*** 

Sun Wukong slipped in the window of the Summers residence and stood over the sleeping form of Dawn Summers. He gently put the ball of energy on her and watched as it slowly sank into her. “Sleep well my little priestess,” he whispered, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Things are about to get really interesting.”

***

Eris looked around, more than a little perturbed until she saw a familiar face. She grinned and slipped up behind the former demon Anyanka, and goosed her before shoving the ball of energy into her. “You liked playing with the lives of others,” She whispered in the girl’s ear. “Let’s see how you feel when people mess with you little Anya.” She vanished before the former vengeance demon could figure out who did what to her.

“Oh crud,” muttered Anya as she started checking herself over.

***

The Baron almost danced down the street as he watched the teens, all grateful to be alive let alone graduated. He could see the wickedness in some of them, namely that little punk Warren, but he also saw good. From an alley he heard a gasp and decided to investigate. There, he saw a girl bleeding to death. He looked into her eyes and realized that she was already fading. He summoned his daughter’s spirit and looked at her. “This girl is dyin’. You and I can save her but you won’ be you any more. She’d be part her and part you. I’ll even give this boon but it be your choice.”

Kendra’s spirit smiled and slipped into the girl’s body. “Did you have to ask Papa?”

“That’s my girl,” The Baron said with a smile as he pressed the ball of energy into the woman’s body, healing her wound and doing so much more. “Tell me child, what’s your name?”

The newly formed girl looked up and whispered, “Hope.”

***

Loki sat in Willow’s room reading her diary when she came through the door. The red head was about to scream when Loki held his finger up as if to delay her. “Hold on. I’m just getting to the best part. Who would have thought the mousy little girl could have such a vivid imagination. I particularly like the threesome with Xander and the Slayer, but really would you want to be with her after what she did with Angelus?”

“Who the hell are you and how did you get in my house!” Willow roared.

Loki sighed and put a bookmark where he was before turning toward her. “As for how I got in here, I doubt you will find very many places that I can’t get into if I put my mind to it. As for who I am, allow me to introduce myself.” He stood and gave a very dramatic bow. “I am Loki Laufeyson, Lie Smith, god of mischief and trickery, and the Norse Pantheon’s least favorite son. Of course you are Willow Rosenberg, a master hacker and budding witch.” He picked up a journal and opened to where he left the bookmark. “Not to mention the naughtiest little red head that I’ve ever had the pleasure of reading. Tell me, would you consider publishing this?”

Caught between outrage and shock, Willow did what any young woman would do in this situation. “Give me that!” she shouted as she snatched the book away from the chuckling god. “Now what are you doing in my room? I know I didn’t call you. That is even if you are who you say you are.”

“I’ve been watching you and you have amused me,” Loki replied. “I must say that you have just the right amount of mischievousness to make the bit of naivety almost touching. However, I feel it necessary for you to have a bit of a magic intervention. Namely the fact that you are heading straight to being a junkie. Well not surprising really since dark magic is really, really addictive.” He sat back down on the bed and patted it. “To tell the truth, I was just looking to see if there was some insight in to what is causing this obsession with the dark arts.”  
Willow sat down at her desk and glared at him. “You don’t really expect me to believe that.”

Loki shrugged. “Probably not, but it is the truth. Now, what I did see was still quite an eye opener and did explain a few things that may help me pull you back and onto a hopefully less destructive path. Care to hear my thoughts on the subject?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Loki snorted. “Tell you what, hear me out and I’ll give you something nice and shiny.” Seeing her sit in a resigned position he continued. “Well first thing is that you have been unduly influenced by the overly dogmatic Christian mind sets of your mentors, Rupert Giles and Jenna Kalderesh. That wasn’t much a surprise since you were raised Jewish but really I’m a bit insulted that you let them put the blinders on you. 

“Second, you are letting your bisexuality push you towards Wicca which may I say is an insult to your heritage. I mean really, look into our stories. By Odin, I’ve been paired with men, women, and occasionally the beasts of the field. We won’t judge I assure you and Hecate is a lot more dangerous than you can imagine. 

“Finally, do you really think you would just be happy with just one person when your entire journal is filled with having sex with multiple partners? I mean you even wrote a three-way with Cordelia and Buffy. Both of which I assure you are straight. I recommend that you spend this summer expanding your horizons starting with asking your adoptive parents about your birth parents. Oh, and lay of the dark magic until you really know yourself.” he paused and watched her squirm in her seat. “Feel free to protest anything I’ve said.”

Willow took a breath and tried desperately to fight down the blush that threatened to take over her face. “In order,” She finally forced out. “While you’re likely correct about the Christian influence from Giles and Ms. Calender, I’m not in the Wicca because I’m bisexual. The religion speaks to me.”

“No,” Loki countered suddenly. “It whispers to you and tries to seduce you. People keep calling Hecate the goddess of witches, which she isn’t. She’s the goddess of scorned women and vengeance. She is all violence and rage. Tell me Willow, what is rage and vengeance likely to be changed to on the Hellmouth?”

“Hate and violence,” Willow whispered in shocked realization. “I-I didn’t know.”

Loki nodded. “Hecate sees every man, including most of the gods as someone who has wronged her. She won’t be happy until everything we love and care for is destroyed. I am sad to say that includes you. And how better that to seduce those we love away from us? To twist your innocent love and desire for another into a betrayal of the other man you love. Guilt, sorrow, rage; these are her weapons. Now for your other questions.”

Willow looked more than a little shaken. “You said my adoptive parents...”

Loki shook his head. “You will have to ask them yourself. That is the part of your quest this summer.” Just as suddenly, the Trickster stood and pulled a ball of energy from the ether. “Now, I promised you something shiny. Catch.”

Willow acted instinctively when something was thrown at her and wrapped her arms around the ball thrown at her and was startled when it was absorbed into her body. “What the hell was that!”

Loki smirked. “Something shiny. The rest you’ll have to figure out. Now I really must be off.” Before Willow could protest any further, the god disappeared laughing.

***

In another dimension, a young blonde woman was holding on for her life and her grip was slipping. She looked over at the man that she was so deeply in love with but was too afraid to tell. She took a breath to declare her love when her hands finally slipped free. She looked at her love in terror as she was being sucked into the void when she stopped and a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked back to see a handsome young man with piercing grey eye and dark hair smiling at her. 

“Hey,” the man said with a grin, “mind helping with a bit of a problem? I’m afraid your pet Time Lord can’t come.”

The blonde looked back at her love then back to the man. “What if I say no?”

“I let you go and restart time.”

She frowned. “Like I have a choice then.”

“You have a choice,” the man corrected, “just not a very good one. I will say that either way you’ll be saying goodbye to the Doctor over there. It’s your choice.”

The woman sighed. “Very well. Rose Tyler, time traveling heroine at your service.”

The man chuckled. “The name is Janus and I’m looking less for a hero and more of a Bad Wolf.”

***

Xander had just passed the city limit sign for Oxnard, Ca, when he heard the most unnatural noises he’d ever experienced in his life coming from under his hood along with steam. A lot of steam. He barely made it into the parking lot of an all night diner when the car completely gave up the ghost. “Great,” he muttered as he switched off the key. Rather needlessly as it was obvious, even to him, that the rust bucket wasn’t going anywhere. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a couple dollars. Looking at the diner, he debated what to do when his stomach began protesting. “Dinner it is,” he muttered before feeling the sun rise behind him. “Better make that breakfast.”

Chapter 1

The next morning, Dawn Summers woke up feeling good. Really good. Like she had just had the best dream ever good. She was almost skipping as she headed into the bathroom and started her morning routine. Some minutes later, she stepped out of the shower and was drying her hair off when she glanced in the mirror. What caught her notice first was the fact that her hair seemed a little longer and that her face was a little higher in the mirror. The second thing that she noticed was that the puberty faerie must have visited. She looked to be older. Not adult older but definitely old enough to sneak into the Bronze. She had heard of growth spurts but never this fast, and the fact that her bust size was about the same size as Buffy’s usually meant... 

“Mom! Buffy! We got a...” She was about to say problem then thought about it. Was it really a problem? She had a body most teens would kill for. Hell, Dawn thought as she checked out her behind, Buffy would kill for this ass. Just why am I worried about this? Oh yeah, Hellmouth.

Just as she was about to clarify, both her mother and older sister burst in. Joyce just stared in shock while Buffy was in combat mode. Dawn eeped and quickly covered herself in a bath towel as best she could. Buffy blinked and looked at Dawn. “Dawn?”

Dawn blushed and nodded. “It’s not the normal Hellmouth problem but it seems that someone wanted me to grow up real fast.”

Buffy frowned and squinted her eyes. “Tell me something only Dawn and I would know.”

Dawn grinned. “During your Freshman Year I walked in on you making out with Car-“

”Alright!” Buffy interrupted quickly. “I believe you. Crap, and here I thought we’d get the usual Summer break from the weird. I’ll call Willow and Giles-“

”No,” Joyce sighed interrupting her eldest daughter, “I’ll go call Rupert and Willow. You get your sister something to wear since I don’t believe any of her clothes will fit her now.

Buffy blinked a second before looking at Dawn and nodding in agreement. “Okay, but understand this is just a loan until we can figure out what’s going on.”

Dawn nodded then grinned. “Can I borrow your leather mini?”

“No!” shouted her mother and older sister.

***  
Anya was starting to get scared now. She had been up for almost twenty-four hours and she had been unable to figure out what her unknown assailant had done to her. Finally, she went to the last place she wanted to go to for answers. D’Hoffryn was still somewhat distant since the teeny little mistake with the Chase girl, but he would know better than anyone what had happened to her. She was about to go back to her apartment when she got a blinding headache and collapsed on the sidewalk. 

While a couple people stopped to try to help her through what they thought were seizures, Anya was treated to a series of images followed by a scene of a group of soldiers being prepared for a mission and being stationed in a base beneath a dorm at UC Sunnydale. Anya came around with a rather cute paramedic checking her vitals. “Oh fuck me,” she muttered before looking at the blushing man. “Oh I didn’t mean you,” she quickly responded. “Though I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t mind you fucking me. Just I’d rather it not be here on the sidewalk in front of my apartment.”

The paramedic coughed to cover up a chuckle. “Are you okay miss?” 

“I think I spent a little too much time partying last night,” she lied, knowing exactly what had happened to her. “I may have also forgotten to take my epilepsy medication. I’ll be sure to take it when I go upstairs. That is unless you’d like to take me up on my offer for sex, then I’ll take it after.”

The paramedic blushed again but helped Anya to her feet. “Thanks for the offer but I’m on the clock. How about we get you upstairs so you can relax.”

It was several minutes before the paramedic was certain she was fine and left her alone in her apartment. Anya groaned and leaned back staring at the ceiling. “Great,” she muttered. “I’m a fucking seer. Well, there goes my plans of getting my powers back.”

***

Across town, a girl with red hair, lightly tanned skin and amber eyes was stretching out in an abandoned warehouse with an amused Baron keeping a casual eye on her. She had already replaced her bloody clothes with a pair of shorts, a sports bra, t-shirt and sneakers. “Nothing to it,” the girl muttered as she nervously looked around the room.

“And why are you doing this child?” asked the Baron as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out.

“I need to know what this body is capable of,” the girl responded before going into a series of running jumps, somersaults and spinning kicks. After doing a couple vaults that would make a parkour master envious, she continued her free running by climbing the various interior structures of the building and finished by jumping from the top rafters and breaking her fall by catching scaffolding and swinging to the next before finally catching a chain and riding it down to the floor. She stretched and twisted a bit before looking at the Baron. “Not Slayer level strength, but the agility more than makes up for it. I think I used to be a dancer or a gymnast.” she frowned and worked her mouth a bit. “It’s going to take a bit to get used to this voice though.”

The Baron chuckled. “How do you think it’ll be for me to call you Hope?”

The girl frowned a bit. “I’m sorry to say this Papa, but it might be best if you don’t call on me again until it’s time for me to come home. I won’t be able to help Buffy if you’re constantly around. It will draw too much of the wrong attention.”

The Baron nodded and bowed. “Fair enough, but perhaps you should figure out your other gifts before you offer your assistance to the Slayer. Til next we meet, my daughter.”

Hope smiled and headed out of the warehouse. “Now according to my memories, I live about a block and a half from the high school...which has been blown up. Drama queens.”

***

Willow came down to breakfast and saw her mother drinking coffee. She quietly went to the fridge and got a glass of milk, cautiously taking in all the differences between her and her mother before sitting down and quietly whispering, “Were you ever going to tell me that I was adopted?”

She noticed the shock then resignation in her mothers eyes. “No,” her mother said in matter of fact tone. “I wished to spare you from that part of your past.”

“What part of my past?” Willow asked with a bit of shock. “That I’m an orphan? Mom, we live in Sunnydale. About a third of the kids I went to school with are orphans or adopted. It’s not that big a deal here.”

Sheila Rosenberg sighed and set her coffee cup down. “Your parents were part of an Aryan extremist group that was involved with a shootout in northern California when you were about one. You were the only survivor. When I saw your little face, I couldn’t give you up and made Ira promise that he wouldn’t tell you about being adopted. I assume you found out about it from your extracurricular activities.”

Willow started then blinked. “Oh wait, you mean the hacking. No, I was told by someone else who stumbled across the information. I haven’t been doing much with computers lately.” Her calm instantly broke when she realized all that she just said.

Sheila raised an eyebrow. “And just what have you been doing instead?”

“W-well,” Willow stammered before straightening up. “I’ve been helping Buffy a lot and learning about Wicca and the night before last I lost my virginity to Oz.”

The next words out of Sheila Rosenberg’s mouth actually surprised Willow. “Wicca? Really Willow, you do realize that it really is just feminism in the guise of religion. I mean if you want to fight for equal rights, I’m all for it but why hide in the trappings of goddess worship?”

Willow worked her mouth for several seconds before sound came out. “You don’t have a problem with me sleeping with Oz?”

“You used protection didn’t you.”

Willow blushed before answering, “Yes.”

“Then I don’t see the problem.”

“I-“ Willow’s words were interrupted by the phone ringing. Seeing that it was Buffy’s home phone she quickly answered. “Hello?”

***

Xander was sitting in the booth of a diner trying to screw up the courage to call a wrecker service to tow away his car and wondering how everyone else was faring after the destruction of his school and their graduation. Perhaps I should have stayed to help out with the aftermath and this is my punishment, Xander idly thought before shaking his head. If he was supposed to stick around, then he’d likely broken down just outside of Sunnydale and been forced to walk back. Or at least that was the reasoning that his mind was coming up with. As it was, he was currently faced with the sad reality that his car wouldn’t likely pay for the tow in parts that could be scavenged from its corpse.

Just as he was about to get up a blonde haired young woman with light brown eyes and an irrepressible smile sit down across from him. “Hi. This seat taken?” Oh and she had a rather cute English accent. At least that was what registered in the back of Xander’s mind.

“Uh no,” Xander responded as he tried to figure out why the rather attractive young woman had decided to sit down across from him. “Do I know you?”

She was glancing through the menu somewhat intently. “I shouldn’t imagine seeing I’ve never seen you before in my life,” she answered distractedly before glancing up and grinning. “Mite shame since I’m pretty sure I’d been lost in those chocolate drops you call eyes. Anything good here?”

Xander blinked a few times before responding. “Not sure. It’s the first time I’ve been here myself. Uh, if you don’t know me then why’d you sit down?”

The woman shrugged. “It looked like you needed a friend. I take it the clunker outside is yours.” At his nod she smiled. “You get points on style but I doubt it’s going any further. Still classier than my old mate’s ride.”

Xander elegantly choked as he took a drink hearing her words. “Excuse me, did you say mate?”

“Yeah,” she said without a lack of concern. “You know, a pal. Chum. Friend.”

“Oh,” Xander said in comprehension. “It means something a bit different on this side of the pond.”

The woman thought about it for a second before she blushed. “Oh. Oh no. We didn’t do anything like that. Not that he wasn’t attractive but most times he was either like a big kid or...not.” She looked a bit distant for a second then shook it off. “Not to say that I wouldn’t consider it, but I’m a bit proper about some things. If he asked, I’d have likely said yes. Too late now, I guess.”

Xander saw the sadness in her eyes. “Sometimes guys are just scared to ruin what they got,” he said trying for comforting. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

The woman looked up in confusion before almost laughing. “Oh sorry. He’s not dead. I guess you could say we drifted apart and are now completely out of reach.”

“Out of reach?” Xander asked. “In this day and age?”

“He was kind of hard to reach at the best of times,” the woman said a bit nostalgically. “Maybe it’s for the best. A new start and all that.”

“Wish I could help,” Xander said almost automatically.

The woman looked up as the waitress came by. “Could I get an orange juice and a garden omelet? Thanks.” She then looked back at Xander and looked him over carefully. “Maybe you could. I’ve been wandering around a bit and could use a bit of a navigator. How about we get your car sold off and you come with me for a bit. I could use the company.”

Xander looked at her a bit suspiciously. “A few questions first. Are you a demon, alien or some kind of eldritch being?”

The woman looked at him strangely before saying. “No, but if I was would you really expect me to tell you the truth?”

“Actually yes. Next question: are you a watcher?”

“No, and I thought the term was voyeur.”

“Different things actually and the fact that you didn’t know what I was talking about is actually points in your favor.” Xander was actually starting to relax. “Final question, and be honest with me: Is the reason your friend isn’t able to be contacted is that he’s in a different dimension?”

The woman gaped. “You know about different dimensions?”

Xander shook his head and chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes. How about you and I trade stories and then we decide if we can get along.”

The woman nodded before saying, “You first.”

“Sure. By the way, my names Xander Harris.” He held his hand out in introduction.

She smiled and took Xander’s hand. “Rose Tyler.”

***

Dawn sat patiently as Giles cast yet another augury to determine just what happened to her while Willow was off to the side going over several different biometric and electronic tests to determine that she was indeed Buffy’s sister. She almost jumped when Willow shouted out, “She’s Dawnie and nothing else is out of place. Still registered in the board of education as a fifteen year old in far too many gifted classes.”

Giles pulled away and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Just as I feared. It appears to be similar to when Buffy was affected by the aspect of a demon albeit in a much less dangerous form. I wouldn’t be surprised if there is more than one considering the amount of demonic energy released last night. We should keep an eye to see if there are any negative effects and also look out for others that may be showing similar issues.”

“This is so unfair,” Buffy growled. “I end up almost going crazy from hearing other peoples thoughts in my head and she gets to skip the gangly teenage years.”

“Lets not forget a better ass and perkier tits,” Dawn shot back with a grin.

“Language young lady,” their mother chided before turning to Giles. “How are we going to explain this?”

“I’m on it,” Willow called from the computer she had set up in the living room. “I can adjust Dawnie’s records electronically so long as she tests out of the classes, I could even have her graduated. It will look like she skipped a grade when in actuality it would be four.”

Joyce looked pained. “Is that really necessary?”

Willow looked at Giles who sighed. “If she goes to high school, it will be highly likely that she will run into classmates from previous years and there will be more questions than we are prepared to answer. This way, we would be able to allow the Sunnydale effect to round out most of the usual problems and Dawn will be allowed to start over at UC Sunnydale with us in the fall.”

“Wait,” Dawn interrupted. “I have to go to UC Sunnydale? Why?”

Joyce rolled her eyes. “In spite of what will be in the public record, you are still too young to be completely on your own. I would feel better if you went to the same school as your sister and her friends.”

“There’s also the fact that I can’t fake a driver’s licence for you either,” Willow added. “Not that I would. Xander would string me up for putting another dangerous Summers girl on the road.”

“Excuse me,” Joyce said with a glare.

Willow grinned. “Xander said Buffy was more than enough. He calls her a public menace.”

“I’m not that bad,” Buffy huffed.

Giles polished his glasses before answering. “You put a three thousand dollar dent in Snyder’s car.”

Buffy squirmed. “I’m sure he exaggerated. This is Snyder we’re talking about.”

“Which then got blamed on the football team,” countered the Watcher. “So he had no reason to suspect you.”

“You ran into Snyder’s car?” Joyce asked in shock.

“With the quarterback’s Corvette,” Willow added.

“Whose side are you on?” Buffy shouted at her friend.

Willow shrugged. “It wasn’t like it was an accident.”

Joyce groaned and began rubbing her head. “Demon?”

“Demon,” Willow and Buffy chorused.

“So let me get this straight,” Dawn broke in. “I’m not allowed to have a driver’s licence because Buffy uses everything around her as a weapon.”

“No,” Willow countered. “You are not allowed to have a driver’s licence until Xander teaches you how to drive. Giles nerves won’t take another near death experience like that.”

“Quite right,” Giles groused.

“Oh okay,” Dawn responded happily. “When do I take the tests for the early graduation?”

“No time like the present,” Willow responded, backing away from the computer. “I set you up to start as soon as you hit enter.”

Dawn eagerly sat at the computer and began her testing while Willow joined the rest of the group on the other side of the room. Buffy looked at her sister worriedly before looking at Willow and Giles. “Okay, what haven’t you been telling us?”

Willow shrugged. “Not much really. Her body appears to have been aged so that she could handle the changes to her body and it definitely looks like a one time thing. She could have graduated this year if she wanted anyway. She was just holding back so she wouldn’t be a bother to you.”

Buffy gaped. “You said you were tutoring her.”

“I was,” Willow defended. “I was just tutoring her on how to hack computer systems and write code. I may have also taught her Latin and Hebrew. Not really sure where she’s been picking up the Mandarin.”

Joyce blinked in surprise. “She knows four languages.”

“That I know of,” Willow confirmed. “She’s been a bit...bored. Xander and I have been trying to keep her from acting out. The problem is that she doesn’t do things she’s not interested in unless she absolutely has to. It’s like pulling teeth to get her to do her homework.”

Giles shifted uncomfortably. “Mystically speaking, whatever has happened to Dawn has been stabilized by an outside force. I believe that it may have been done for Buffy’s benefit.”

Buffy blinked and looked at him. “Please explain this using little words. How is my little sister being in college with me for my benefit?”

Giles took a breath before explaining. “The amount of mystical energy Dawn absorbed would have been enough to completely transform you into something that would likely not be classifiable as human due to the fact that you are a Slayer. While Dawn is likely much improved, she is no where near your level and is still very much human.”

“Oh,” Buffy responded. “Well, I guess Willow, you and I will have to help her figure everything else out over the summer then.”

Willow winced. “Actually, it’s just going to be you and Giles. I found out some things that were a bit of a shock last night and I need to figure my own mess before I go trying to help someone else with their problems. I should be back before Fall session starts but I really can’t guarantee earlier then that.”

Giles nodded thoughtfully. “I will be busy for the next couple weeks, but should be free after that. There are still questions about the explosion and I am doing my level best to place the blame on something innocuous.”

“Xander said to blame the natural gas lines under the library,” Willow responded automatically. “He designed the explosion to look like that.”

Buffy swallowed and looked at Willow. “Does Oz know that you are leaving?”

Willow shook her head. “I was going over after this. I’m hoping that he’ll want to come with me.”

Buffy looked at her and fought against asking. Fortunately, Willow had mercy on her. “I found out that I was adopted and my birth family may have been less than ideal. There’s a bit more than that but I need to find the answers for myself.”

Buffy nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. “I would help but...”

“I know,” Willow said with a smile. “Take care of Dawnie. I’ll be back when I can.”

“Done!” came Dawn’s shouted reply causing everyone but Willow to turn towards her in shock. 

***

Hope slipped into the house and climbed up the stairs to what was supposed to be her room. She looked around in dismay at the pop idol posters and the overly girly wardrobe. “This won’t do at all,” she muttered as she continued to go through the clothes, desperate to find something salvageable. After a half an hour, she managed four pairs of jeans, half a dozen t-shirts, two sports bras and thankfully an assortment of other underwear. All the shoes were a lost cause, most likely to cause her to break an ankle if she tried to fight in them. Even the one pair of track shoes the girl had would have been a disaster if she actually got in a fight. 

Deciding to put off the search for resources off until after she had taken a shower, she made her way to the bathroom and washed off the grime. Once she was finished, she returned to her room to find a strange girl sitting on her bed biting her nails. Her memories from Hope’s life told her the girl’s name was Annie or Anya and that she had somehow blackmailed the Harris boy into taking her to prom, which likely meant that she at least knew Buffy. Before Hope could speak, the girl looked up. “Oh good, you’re done. The Name’s Anya and I really need your help. Of course you’ll likely need my help this summer too seeing as the Slayer and her friends are all going to be dealing with their own issues.”

“Anya right,” Hope said a little nervously. “We went to Sunnydale High together.”

“No we didn’t,” Anya said matter of factly. “Well Hope and I did. But you’re not really Hope. Oh, you have her memories and her body, but her soul is gone and you’re replacing her. Sort of an angelic version of a vampire, only I believe the energy you absorbed will keep any negative side effects from happening.”

Hope was more than a little put off and shaken by how casually this young woman was treating the situation. “How do you know this and how did you get in here?”

“Second question first, your mom let me in or rather Hope’s mom let me in. As to how I know this, like you someone intervened in my life last night and turned me into a seer. Which some would see as a promotion from being a vengeance demon, but seeing I was an ex-vengeance demon at the time...it’s like being poached by another company while you’re trying to get your job back. Um...Could you put some clothes on? I’m finding your nudity more than a little distracting and until just now was fairly certain that I was straight.”

Hope blinked and quickly complied, dressing in the most serviceable of her clothes before turning back to the self-professed seer. “Alright, lets just say I believe you. What do you mean the Slayer and her friends are going to be dealing with issues?”

Anya shrugged. “Just what I said. Five of us have been affected by the intervention of gods and will have to work out the issues we have on our own before we can come together. Harris was on his way out of town and will bring a powerful warrior back with him once he finishes his quest. His witch friend will soon be off to find what has been hidden from her and a new form of magic and a way of looking at the world. The Slayer’s sister has been aged to be a better aid in the coming battles along with forcing the Slayer herself to grow up. That leaves you and I to stall the highly illegal super soldier program being set up under UC Sunnydale.”

“What?” Hope shouted as she looked at this girl. “Wait. Why should I trust you? You just admitted that you were a demon. And if this is so important, why haven’t you tried to contact the Slayer’s other friends? Or her Watcher? And I just basically admitted that I know more than I should.”

Anya chuckled and stood up. “Don’t worry about it. I had proof you weren’t Hope when you put the jeans on over the micro-mini. Hope was really starved for attention and would have taken it from anybody, man or woman. As for the Slayer’s other friends, the werewolf is going with the witch, but he’ll likely not like what he finds out about her and might not be coming back. Chase and the vampire with a soul are both moving and not our problem at the moment. Finally, the watcher is currently busy splitting his time between helping the Slayer and her sister, packing his worthless replacement back off to jolly ol’ and clearing out every cache and safe house the Council has within a four hour drive and consolidating everything in a central location. A location that is going to be given to him, I might add, by an anonymous source who has already taken the liberty of warding it against vampires and most demons.”

“Let me guess,” Hope snarked as she sat down. “You.”

“Well technically us,” Anya said with a smile. “Currently I’m the only one who has the security codes as Mr. Giles hasn’t found the letter yet. He ran out just before I could leave it for him, likely to help with the Slayer’s sister. I made sure to leave it where only he could find it. So that leaves the two of us at a bit of loose ends until we’re all able to get together. You still need to train as do I, but we can do some groundwork on what the military is doing and how it affects us.”

Hope raised a skeptical eyebrow. “What does a Seer need to train for?”

Anya grinned as she pulled her leg up and quite effortlessly put her foot behind her head. “I’ve found myself quite a bit more limber than I was before the gift was bestowed upon me and I’m fairly certain that I’m a tad more durable as well. I’d have tested my endurance, but the paramedic turned me down.”

Hope glanced at Anya sideways and shifted uncomfortably. “Alright, I believe you. You can put your foot down.”

Anya complied and stood up. “Great. So where do we begin?”

Hope looked around the room and sighed. “The thrift shop and maybe a couple pawn shops for some startup cash and supplies. Maybe a surplus store if we get enough money from the jewelry in here.”

Anya looked around nodding thoughtfully. “We could do that. Or we could just ask Hope’s mom for some cash to buy what we need and don’t arouse suspicion.” At Hope’s shocked expression Anya explained. “Hope’s mom has been trying to buy her affections since the divorce six years ago. That’s why Hope has all this. I’m just saying that if we have a resource, we might as well use it.”

Hope jumped up and hugged Anya. “That’s brilliant. I could kiss you.”

Anya blushed a bit at the intimate contact. “Given my recently confused sexuality, I might let you.”

***

Cordelia walked through the long term ward of Sunnydale General Hospital to the room where the comatose Faith Lehane lay and found the man that she had been looking for. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce stood at the foot of the bed looking at the girl laying in the bed. Cordelia was about to get his attention when he finally began to speak. “I failed you, Faith. I failed Buffy. Xander, Willow, Rupert, Dawn and yes even you Ms. Chase. I failed each and every one of you. All I am is a pompous jackanape who is only marginally more competent than a epileptic puppy. I should have seen what they were trying to do for you, Faith. I should have been strong enough to tell the council to piss off. Damn it, I should have at least held against vampires better than some inexperienced teenagers!”

Cordelia’s snort drew his attention to her. “Sorry,” Cordelia mock apologized, “life long resident of Sunny hell having to fight off all the strange for most of her life. Please continue about how pathetic you are. Wouldn’t want you to miss your flight due to taking too long on your self pity.”

Wesley scowled before beginning to chuckle himself. “Yes, I believe that I am having a bit of a pity party. As for the flight home, I fear that is anything but. I have been cut off from the Watcher’s Council and they’re debating what to do as to Miss Lehane here. It appears that they are cutting their losses when it comes to Miss Summers’ bunch.”

“Well about time,” Cordelia muttered before she picked up on the rest of what Wesley had said. “Wait, you said what to do about Faith. You don’t mean...”

Wesley gave her a flat look. “I mean exactly that. Which is why I called you. I was able to get Faith released into my custody since I’m still listed as her guardian, but our time is limited. I will need you to drive us to the airfield where a friend is going to fly Miss Lehane and I to somewhere the Council doesn’t have any influence. Thankfully, Faith’s healthcare was paid for by Mayor Wilkins and I was able to arrange for that money to be placed in a trust for her along with most of his estate which has been liquidated. Now, we have perhaps more than an hour but most certainly less than two and I need someone to drive while I monitor Faith’s vitals. Can I count on you?”

Cordelia looked at the young woman in the bed. It was true that she didn’t like her, but no one deserved to be killed in their sleep. There was no real animosity between the two of them, so it made logical sense for Wesley to choose her to drive instead one of the others. There was just one thing that was bugging Cordelia. “Why are you doing this?” she asked the now former Watcher.

“Atonement,” he responded as he began moving the bed. “So I’ll ask you again: can I count on you?”

Cordelia nodded and helped him move the bed out in the hall. “When we get to the plane, I’m coming with you.”

“You don’t need-“

”No,” Cordelia cut him off. “You’ll need a runner for supplies at the very least and she should see someone besides the man that tried to have her executed when she wakes. The Watchers will look for you. They won’t think to look for me.”

Wesley blinked as they entered the elevator. “That’s incredibly well reasoned.”

“I have my moments.”

***

Xander watched in awe as Rose bartered with the salvage guy. He’d never really thought about haggling as an art form until he had seen her in action. How she moved from flirting to insulting to flat out talking over the man’s head was almost like a dance. A dance where the salvage guy was clearly stumbling over his own two feet. In truth, he was glad that he let Rose take the lead because he thought his d.o.a. clunker would be worth a couple hundred bucks at best and instead he was getting...

“Eighteen hundred is my final offer,” the salvage guy muttered. 

Rose smiled sweetly and held out her hand. “Deal. Xander, get the man his title.”

Xander pulled the title out of his jacket pocket and handed it over as the man finished laying out the cash in Rose’s hand. “Here you go.”

The man grabbed the title and saw that it was already signed over just missing a notary. “Nice doing business with you,” he mumbled before heading over to hook the junker up to his wrecker.

Xander joined Rose as they both headed back towards the Diner. “He looked more than a bit annoyed.”

Rose shrugged. “He’s not going to make as big a profit off the parts as he wanted to but he still got a really good deal. Now how about we plan just where we’re going on this little road trip.”

Xander snorted. “We need a ride first.”

“I’ve got that covered,” She said in a flippant manner. “And it’ll only cost three-hundred dollars.” She pointed to the lot next to the diner where decommissioned city vehicles were being auctioned. “I’ve got my eye on one of the smaller busses.”

Xander scratched his head. “They’ve probably been run all over town and have a hundred thousand miles or more on them.”

“Yeah, and have been taken care of better than any other used car has been. Just because they’re no longer usable for public transit or what not doesn’t mean they won’t work for us. Look, when our little road trip is done you and your friends will have a new mystery machine.”

Xander snorted. “Mystery machine?”

Rose grinned. “Well you did say your group called themselves the Scoobies.”

This caused Xander to snicker. “And a short bus would definitely fit our crew. Alright, I’m sold.”

“That’s the spirit,” Rose said with a bright smile. “Any shot at getting the blue one?”

Xander shrugged. “Only one way to find out.”

***

Dawn sat up in her room listening to the bug she had placed in the living room before she was exiled upstairs. She sighed as Giles once again worried about what effect being the Slayer’s sister was having on her. If only he had been worried that Halloween when she was turned into the greatest scientific genius in the universe. Now granted she lost quite a bit of that when the idol of Janus was destroyed, but it left her at least in the top three on the planet. If only she had asked Xander’s preference when picking out a costume. She was certain that Tenchi Muyo was some guilty pleasure of his with the way the tapes were stashed in the box in his closet. Turned out that was just some of his old friend Jesse’s stuff. 

The end result however had been over all a plus from where Dawn was sitting. She snapped her fingers and turned off the bug when she heard the door close. “Dawn-ohki, scan me for unusual energy signatures and prepare a report for me to read when mom and Buffy have left.” After hearing an affirmative meow, she relaxed and let a light beam pass over her several times. She had to admit that of all the things she had manage to create in the last year or so, the micro computer hidden in the cabbit plushie that Xander had gotten her was definitely one of her favorites.

The light had just finished passing over her and disappeared when her sister opened the door and walked in. “Alright, get up. Mom wants me to take you shopping.”  
Dawn rolled her eyes. “First, have you ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked in here.”

“You’ve only been up here for fifteen minutes,” Buffy shot back.

“I could have taken up being a nudist. Anyway for my second point, why would I want to go shopping with you? We have no tastes in common and you have less fashion sense than Xander.”  
Buffy looked at her sister in outrage. “How dare you say Xander has more fashion sense than me! All he wears is Hawaiian shirts and jeans.”

Dawn chuckled. “True, but he doesn’t let fashion magazines dictate what he wears on patrol. Maybe it’s just that he has more common sense then. That being said, if we go together and I’m not saying that I will, I will be choosing my own clothes and you will say nothing about it.”

“Why can’t I have an opinion?”

“Because I have to wear it and in the rather likely chance that I get chased by a demon, vampire, or eldritch horror, I have to be able to run in it.” Dawn turned and elegantly slipped off her bed and stood in front of her sister. “Not everyone has slayer agility that allows them to run in stiletto heals. Condition the second-”

“Oh come on,” Buffy groaned. “How many conditions are there?”

“Three,” Dawn responded automatically before continuing. “Condition two is that we will not be going to any of the mall boutiques to get any of the popular stuff you think will look cute on me. I actually like having clothes that I can put in the washing machine and lasting more than four months. There is a vintage clothing store downtown that I’ve been wanting to check out and seeing as mom’s likely the bankroll for this, I’m going to get clothes I actually like.”

Buffy looked a bit stunned and followed her sister out of the room. “That actually wasn’t that unreasonable. Okay, but we’ll still need to get you underwear. So what is condition three?”  
Dawn smiled as she skipped down the stairs. “You’re getting me a leather jacket.”

“Huh?”

Dawn spun around once she reached the bottom of the stairs. “You are getting me a leather jacket to make up for always barging into my room. I’m tired of it. Even mom knocks before coming into my room. This time you are going to pay for it. I really don’t care where you get it from, but I want a leather jacket.”

“But leather is expensive,” Buffy almost whined. “Why do you need a leather jacket?”

“Why do you wear a leather jacket?” Dawn asked back as she opened the door to outside.

“It’s cheaper than kevlar,” Buffy responded before her eyes widened. “You are not patrolling!”

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m not. I enjoy breathing and eating regular, but as I am also sister to the Slayer I am also a target.”

“So the reason you want a jacket is...”

Dawn shrugged. “It’s cheaper than kevlar and being related to you is dangerous.” And I plan to do my own patrolling, she added mentally. I mean no reason for her to worry about me looking for aliens after all. 

“Huh,” Buffy responded thoughtfully. “Maybe I should look into something for mom as well.”

Dawn snorted as she led Buffy down the road. “Are you kidding? None of them would want to piss off Giles except for the vampires. Even Mayor Wilkins steered clear of that.”  
Buffy glared at Dawn. “Why would they be worried about Giles and why would Giles be worried about what happens to mom?”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe because they’re really into each other.” Dawn turned a corner and absently waved at a vaguely familiar red head. “And it’s not so much Giles that they’re scared of as Ripper. You really need to look him up on the internet. He was pretty intense when he was younger.”

Buffy frowned. “You’re not wigged out about mom possibly dating Giles?”

“Not really,” she commented as she opened the door to a store. “She deserves to be happy.”

“But her and dad-“

Dawn sighed in frustration. “Dad is a non-issue and the less we talk about him the better. They’re done and gone and dad’s never coming back.”

“But-“

Dawn picked up a blouse. “Dad sent me an invitation to his wedding. He’s marrying a nurse. Mom got one too.”

Buffy stood stock still. “Why didn’t I get one?”

“You did,” Dawn said softly as she picked up another blouse and a couple skirts. “Mom threw it away. I only knew about them because I got the mail that day. I guess she didn’t want to upset you.”

“I always thought...”

Dawn put the stuff down and made Buffy look at her. “Look, you’re supposed to be the big sister, so why am I having to be the calm one? It’s not all about you Buffy and I’m getting damn tired of everyone acting like it is. Dad and mom didn’t work. Mom and Giles really could if you’d quit running interference, so grow up.” She turned back to her shopping, ignoring the shocked expression on her sister’s face. 

***


	7. Help (Harry Potter/Tenchi Muyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I am a fan of Anime. One of my all time favorites has been Tanchi Muyo. When the Priori Incantaum was described, My mind drifted back to the Lighthawk blades in Tenchi Muyo. More comments will follow. I may also revisit this idea in the future when I've cleared my plate a bit as it were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Friends are property of J.K. Rowling. Tenchi Muyo is property of Kadokawa Shoten. I am not making any monies off this piece and no copyright infringement is intended.

June 25, 1995 – Masaki Family Home, Japan

Washu was eating soba noodles as she idly monitored global energy output across the planet. The general low level Jurai energy activity blanketing Europe and most of Asia annoyed her, but there was little if anything she could really do about it. Lord Katsuhito had explained it simply enough, but Washu was generally annoyed on principle that they considered their abilities “magical”.

“At least none of them are powerful enough to do any real-“ Washu’s muttering was instantly cut off as her sensors registered a massive power spike Somewhere on Great Britain Isle causing the girl genius to drop her bowl. “Holy mother Tsunami! What was that!”

“Massive Jurai power spike manifesting as golden lighthawk blade,” the computer responded. “Energy output measured at approximately ten gigajoules.”   
Washu glared at the computer. “Approximately?”

“Low field sensors were destroyed,” the computer responded. “Recalibrating for further reading.”

Washu’s scowl deepened. Ten gigajoules was roughly what Tenchi was able to summon. She was certain that he was extremely rare, even on Jurai. To have such a demonstration of power in Europe was a concern to say the least. “Let me know the second you have the recalibrated answer. Also, wake up lord Tenchi and the others. We need to make a trip to Great Britain regardless.”

“Acknowledged,” the computer responded. “Recalibrated answer finally in. Flare was from a duel between two wizards. Energy signature confirms that victorious wizard was able to control a golden Lighthawk effect for ten seconds. Energy output at nine point seven seven Gigajoules. Lord Tenshi and Lady Sasami are awake as is Ryoko. Ryoko wanted me to inform you that there had better be a quote ‘damn good reason for her to be up at five in the morning’.”

Washu sighed. “I would send a crack back to my daughter if it wasn’t so serious. Just tell her to have Ryo-ohki ready to go in five.”

“Affirmative,” the computer responded. “Receiving visual on the location. It is near a village known as Little Hangleton.”

Washu watched the event with fascination as a boy, apparently no older than thirteen was channeling raw Jurai energy through a piece of holly. Whatever animal core had been used in the once wand was likely consumed. Washu continued to stare as she saw spirits seem to expel from the wand of his opponent. “Jurai ghosts,” she whispered. “Computer, tell Lord Katsuhito that we’ll need him as well.”

“Damn it Washu!” Ryoko yelled as she appeared in the room. “How dare you just order me around without telling me wha-“ Ryoko stopped in mid rant. “What the Hell! When did another Juraian show up on Earth?”

Washu stood and walked out of the room. “I apologize for cutting your and Lord Tenchi’s honeymoon short,” She said evenly to her daughter, “but as you can see there is a damn good reason. Computer, upload your readings to Ryo-Ohki so she can track the boy.”

Ryoko gaped. “The kid’s doing that! I thought it was a combined effort!”

Washu shook her head as she entered Ryo-ohki. “Not even a little. That’s why we need to help him. We may be his only hope.”

***

Little Hangleton, one hour later. . .

Washu frowned as she continued to tap onto her portable keyboard. The energy levels around her continued to spike and wane. It was obvious that there were several individuals of various descents that had been here in the last two hours. “Damn. Damn, damn, damn. We might have to contact Ayeka on this one. The Jurai royal family isn’t going to be happy. Can’t you royals keep it in your pants?”

Lord Katsuhito coughed nervously. “I hope you’re not insinuating anything about me, Washu-chan.”

Washu smirked at the ‘old man’ and chuckled. “Relax. You’re innocent this time. Your ancestors Empress Sakura and Empress Haruka however have much to answer. The boy is directly descended from both of them.”

Tenchi looked up from inspecting a nearby disturbed grave. “Wait, he’s descended from them both? As in separately?”

“Exactly Lord Tenchi,” Washu replied as she tapped a few more keys. “The boy has a stronger claim than Lady Ayeka or you for that matter. However, I don’t think he’ll really care about that.”

Tenchi walked over to look at the screen that Washu seemed entranced by. “What makes you say that?”

Washu shrugged. “Oh, just the fact that someone is trying to kill him.” She chuckled to herself as everyone around her was instantly more alert. “I believe that his father’s grave was desecrated over where Lord Tenchi was investigating.”

“So we’re looking for someone named Riddle?” Sasami asked. 

Washu looked up briefly confused before realizing her mistake. “Oh sorry, no. The grave belongs to the father of the one trying to kill our young heir. I have no idea who the boy may be, but there was some nasty energy spikes detected just before the Lighthawk manifestation. The cauldron and some of the other evidence leans toward a crude recreation of Kagato’s regeneration techniques. “

“Great,” Tenchi groaned. “Another Kagato. Just what the universe needed.”

Wahsu scowled. “I said crude Lord Tenchi, as in far from complete. This person is nowhere near the genius that Kagato was. In fact, it actually looks like they actually used a great deal of energy to keep him or herself from dying. It was one of Kagato’s abandoned projects, a horcrux.”

The entire party became concerned at Washu’s serious voice. When it was obvious she wasn’t going to elaborate, Tenchi finally asked, “So what’s a Horcrux?”

Washu shook her head. “Only the most immoral use of power one could comprehend. Imagine taking someone’s life force and making a dark simulacrum of yourself. Then you imbue that energy doppelganger into an object. Kagato’s theory was that he could create one with a tether to himself and it would make it difficult to kill him as he could just slide his life force into the doppelganger and emerge whole and at full power.”

Tenchi shivered. “Not that I’m complaining, but why didn’t Kagato use it?”

Washu chuckled sadly. “Long story short, because it doesn’t work. I’ve learned a lot over the centuries, Lord Tenchi. I have been able to create some of the greatest and most terrible inventions this universe has ever seen. The one thing I have never been able to find, however, is a way to cheat death. When ultimately it is your time to die, that’s it. These simulacra are just that, copies. Once awakened, they believe whole-heartedly that they are the original, but they are nothing more than a copy created from an unfortunate soul.”

Sasami shivered. “So what happened here. . .”

“Was a ritual to give a horcrux a physical body,” Washu finished for the young girl. “And that’s not the worst of it. If what I’m seeing is true, then this Mr. Riddle must have had quite a few followers. I’m picking up no less than eight energy signatures present in this graveyard within the last four hours, not counting ourselves. Also, the boy has been trained, but not well. He could just as easily blow himself up and take a large swath of people with him.”

Katsuhito frowned in concern. “Just how many people are we talking about here, Washu?”

The genius closed down her keyboard and headed for Ryo-ohki. “Lord Tenchi can cut a Jurai starship in half when he loses his temper. This young man is at least on power level with Lord Tenchi with none of his control. I’ll allow you to do the math. I have all the information I can get here. We should be able to find him without too much trouble.”

I hope, Washu mentally added as she stepped inside the ship. Please don’t let me be too late.

***

June 27, 1995 – Kings Cross Station

Washu ignored the stares she received as she concentrated on the instrument before her. Few people if any looked in the direction she was fixated on, and those that did only saw a stone archway of seemingly no import. Of course they were only able to look that way when there was no one coming out of the apparently disguised portal to a completely different area. Fortunately, Washu was not only immune to the misdirection effect but also certain that the one she was looking for would be coming out of that portal any minute. “No. . .No. . .No. . .” She muttered to herself as individuals exited the portal and made their ways to loved ones. 

Just then, a young boy with messy black hair walked out of the portal, pushing a luggage trolley and her meter spiked. “Yes!” Washu crowed and looked up to find herself momentarily locking gazes with the most startling green eyes she had ever seen. The fact that these eyes belonged to the young man that she was looking for almost made her heart stop. It did make her forward movement stop completely even after they broke eye contact and he moved over to a group of people and left the station.

“Washu-chan?” a voice came across her earpiece. “Are you okay? Did you see him?”

Washu blinked and shook her head. “I saw him, but I. . .I couldn’t get to him in time. The detector was able to place a trace on him however and we’ll be able to track his location.”

“Great! We’ll pick you up.”

Washu cringed at the happy sound of Sasami’s voice. She didn’t really want them along for this part, especially since she had just froze upon making eye contact with the young man. What if he had this effect on everyone that locked gazes with him? She froze again as realization washed over her. What if this was just that situation? Some uncontrolled power that he didn’t even know he had. She couldn’t risk the others. Not Lord Tenchi, not Lord Katsuhito. . .definitely not Sasami. She barely noticed the small growl that escaped her lips at that last thought. Perhaps it was another side effect of what he had done to her.

“No, I’ll follow him myself. There’s something. . .something I need to check out first.”

“Are you ok, Washu?” Sasami asked. “You sound angry.”

Washu winced. “I’m fine, I just. . .I want to make sure he’s safe-it’s safe!” she responded, trying to cover her slip.

“Ooookaaay. . ..” Ryoko chimed in. “Just call if we’re needed.”

Washu closed the com link and focused on the location of the trace. When it finally settled on a location she concentrated on it and willed herself there. Almost instantly she found something was off. She was standing in an abandoned playground and there was no car in sight. Checking her trace again, Washu found she was several blocks from where the young man appeared to be and that something had diverted her here.

“Interesting,” Washu muttered to herself. “It would seem that someone’s protecting the boy and willing to violate their laws to do it.” A small grin crossed her face. “Let’s just see how industrious they were.”

She produced her laptop and began accessing programs to scan the protections. “Let’s see here. . .teleportation redirection. . .check. . .block on externally teleporting, oooh, with rather creative side effects. Whoever did this really did their homework. And finally no one with malicious intent can come within a hundred feet of him. I guess I’ll just have to settle for passive scans while I’m here.” Another few clicks showed something else that caused her some concern. “He also has a body guard. Hm, that’s odd. Well, at least someone’s looking out for him.” She converted her keyboard into a pair of sunglasses and headed down the road to her target’s house.

When she finally reached a house labeled Number 4 Privet Drive, she found two things that quite frankly annoyed her. First, the young man was inside. Second, his presumed guardian was poorly camouflaged out front and looked like he’d had one bottle of sake too many. “I take back what I said before,” she muttered to herself. “The kid would have a better time on his own than with this idiot watching him.”

As she now saw it, Washu had two problems. One, she really needed to get inside to scan the young man and determine just how much help he needed. Two, she also had to make sure that he had ample protection in case the ones that tried to harm him previously would try to come back. Unfortunately, the solutions to both of these problems required incapacitating his current guard. Smirking to herself, she walked up behind the oblivious guard cancelling his camouflage and knocking him out at the same time with a pink zap. She then walked up to the door of Number 4 and rang the bell.

The door opened to reveal a rather plain woman glaring down at Washu. “Can I help you?”

Washu smiled and bowed. “Good evening, madam. I was walking by and noticed that there was a gentleman in unusual clothing passed out in your begonias. I thought you might want to know.”

The woman looked up and gaped before yelling, “Vernon! Vernon! There’s one of them on the front lawn! Quick, before the neighbors see!”

Washu quickly stepped to the side to let the largest human she’d ever seen pass her, screaming obscenities. She also casually noted that the woman was fixated on the man in the yard and decided to make her move. She made herself invisible and slipped inside once more following the trace. It led her upstairs to a door with several padlocks on it. Is this boy so dangerous that they feel the need to lock him in so they will be safe? was her first thought. She phased through the door, prepared to face an out of control maelstrom. To her shock she instead found a crying young boy. Shock turned to horror as she looked around the room.

The room was cluttered with junk and the debris of broken toys, a threadbare bed in the corner and a desk that had seen much better days on the opposite wall. Her nose picked up the unmistakable smell of stale and rotted food. It was a scene straight out of Dickens at his most cynical. Washu ground her teeth and fought her instincts to go down and kill the two humans that created this abomination. She instead turned towards the boy crying on the bed. As her visor went through all the necessary scans, she stood patiently awaiting the results as she struggled against her desire to comfort the obviously distraught child.

“Oh God, Cedric,” the boy cried out. “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.”

Washu couldn’t take it anymore. Allowing herself to appear in the room she asked, “What’s all your fault?”

The boy was instantly on his feet, wand in hand. “Who are you? How’d you get in here?”

Washu slowly raised her hands and responded in a soft, calming voice. “My name is Hakubi Washu and I came to see if I could help you. As for how I got in here. . .” She let a small smile play across her lips. “Let’s just say your guardian was a great help in that.”

“Guardian?” the boy said in disbelief. “Neither my Aunt nor Uncle would do anything that might help me.”

Washu giggled. “Oh no, I was talking about Tipsy McStaggers on the front lawn.”

The boy blinked and looked outside. He was just in time to see his Uncle tossing what was obviously a wizard out into the street. “Huh. I thought wizards couldn’t get anywhere near here.”

“Only those that mean you harm,” Washu explained. “And I wish it worked for all people, not just those who have power.”

The boy looked back at Washu. “So, are you a witch?”

Washu snorted. “Witch? I’m the greatest scientific genius in the universe.”

The boy smirked. “Isn’t that a little egotistical?”

Washu looked slightly put out. “Not when it’s true. That’s not important right now. What is important is improving your situation and from what my scans are telling me, your situation will improve dramatically anywhere but here.”

The boy frowned. “What makes you so sure?”

Washu chuckled and tapped her glasses. “With these I know just about everything about you except your name. And aside from the fact that your relatives have beaten and starved you practically all your life, I’d think it best if the person that’s trying to kill you not know where you’re living.”

“You don’t know my name?”

Washu’s smile turned sheepish. “Um, no, not really. I’ve been tracing an energy signal for the last two days. It was really powerful but also very unstable and I also know the energy came from you.”

“Priori Incantatum. When Voldemort’s and my wands connected.” The boy looked momentarily confused. “But Professor Dumbledore said that was both of us.”

Washu shook her head. “No, that was all you. I can explain more, but not without the instruments in my lab. Would you be willing to come with me and see if my friends and I can help?”

The boy smiled and held out his hand. “Sure, if you call me Harry.”

Washu smiled. “Well, Lord Harry, is there anything you need to take with you?”

“My trunk, my wand and Hedwig. Everything else can rot.”

Washu looked around before asking, “And just where is your trunk?”

“In the closet,” he responded.

“Well, that’s handy.” She opened the door and traced a kanji on the far wall. As the wall faded into blackness she grabbed a handle on the trunk and started dragging it into the new shadow. “Coming?” She allowed herself a giggle at Harry’s slack-jawed reaction before continuing. “I swear it’s completely safe. We’re just taking a shortcut through my lab.”

Harry followed her into the shadows clutching Hedwig’s cage to him. “Um, your lab has an access to my room?”

“Only temporarily,” she responded. “The wards around your house prevent teleportation, however dimensional travel is completely permissible. You might want to mention that to whoever set the wards in the first place.”

After a walk that seemed to take only a couple minutes Washu pushed open another door that led to a bright and sunny room with two walls made of glass.

“I’m home! I brought a guest!” Washu’s voice carried throughout the house. Almost immediately people came running in. In addition to Sasami, Ryoko and Tenchi, Washu realized that Mihoshi and Kiyone had shown up. After making quick introductions and an equally impromptu meal, Washu turned to Harry. “Lord Harry, I don’t know how much you understand about your abilities but I would like to explain one important fact to you. What those at your school call magic is really the manipulation of energy that everyone in this room is easily able to do. None of us save Lord Tenchi and yourself are from this planet. What your wizards and witches here call magic we call science. So it is with full sincerity that I ask you this next question. Will you allow Lord Tenchi and Lord Katsuhito to train you while I attempt to heal the damage those horrible relatives of yours have done?”

Harry blinked. “Huh?”

Ryoko chuckled. “Basically she’s asking if you’d let Tenchi and his grandfather beat you with sticks while she uses you as a guinea pig.”

Washu blushed furiously and growled out, “Ryoko. . .”

Harry smiled. “You want to train me and help me stop Voldemort?”

Washu once again found herself caught by Harry’s gaze. “Um, yeah, and making sure you live is a nice bonus, too.”

Harry’s smile broadened. “Sure. When do we start?”

***

Hogwarts Same Day

“Albus!” cried Mrs. Figg from the floo. “Albus, Come quick! Mundungus is being bludgeoned by that fat Muggle!”

Albus Dumbledore strode quickly into the office from his private quarters. “Arabella? What is with all the noise?”

Mrs. Figg looked up at the headmaster worriedly. “Harry’s uncle is beating Mundungus in the center of the street! The fool passed out in their flower bed, and now the muggle is beating out what little sense Fletcher had!”

Albus sighed. “I’ll floo Kingsley. I suggest-“ Suddenly, Albus noticed that all his devices monitoring Harry had stopped working. “Arabella, clear the floo. I’m coming through directly.”

Albus quickly through some powder into the fireplace and stepped through to Arabella’s house not even pausing as he headed out the door and towards Number 4. Before he could get to the front door, however, he was accosted by a screeching Petunia Dursley. 

“You said they couldn’t come here! You and your freaks wouldn’t be able to come within a mile of here!”

Dumbledore glared at the horse-faced woman. “Mr. Fletcher was here as added protection,” he said in a stiff tone. “As it stands, something has happened to your nephew and I must investigate immediately. Now stand aside!” He was just about to enter when he heard the fateful words from Petunia’s mouth.

“Fine! Go check on that worthless brat! And while you’re at it, gather his stuff and get your freakishness out of our lives! He doesn’t belong here! He never belonged here and he’s no family of mine!”

A thunderous crack echoed throughout the neighborhood followed by a sound akin to a mountain of crystal crashing to the ground. The sound was so sudden that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, most in shocked wonder, as a bright aurora seemed to appear over Little Whinging. Albus Dumbledore however looked up in shock and fear. 

“Merlin woman, what have you done?” Albus quickly ran inside and up to the bedrooms, finding Harry in neither the master or second. He did a quick charm to detect his students essence and found it coming from the heavily padlocked second room. He decided that he would address this later, he opened the door to find it full of broken furniture and an envelope addressed to “Harry’s protectors” taped to the closet door. He hesitantly opened the envelope and read.

Dear reader,  
If you are reading this, you are likely the ones who had such slipshod protections on the boy. You are incompetent and lazy with the emotional understanding of a tree slug. The boy has obviously witnessed some severe trauma recently, not to mention the hell his so-called relatives have put him through. If our mistress hadn’t come looking for him, then he’d likely have wasted away from grieving. YOU’RE REALLY LUCKY WE CAN’T SICK RYOKO ON YOUR ASS! As it stands, our mistress has decided to help the boy heal and has taken him to her home. Out of your reach. Also out of the reach of those trying to kill him. Yes, we know about that. You should be ashamed for how you allowed this child to be treated.   
Vengefully yours,  
Alpha and Beta

Albus swallowed and paled slightly. A new player had entered the field of this battle between him and Tom, and it looked as if they were none too pleased with either side at the moment. He sincerely hoped that they were strong enough to resist Tom’s forces but feared they would not be enough and now with the one place Harry could be safe. . .Albus looked around and sighed. He had been fooling himself and he knew it. Minerva, The Weasley twins, even Sirius had told him how the boy’s relatives had treated him, but he had been so sure that Petunia would not treat her sisters son so terribly. Blood would tell was the old saying. 

Unfortunately, it would appear that the old adage was wrong. Albus had thought that he had done Harry a service by having him stay with family, unlike another boy so many years ago that had grown up in an orphanage. “Harry my boy,” Albus whispered, “how I have wronged you. I sought to give you some connection to your family and may have come close to creating another Tom. There must be some way I can fix this.” 

***

“Oh how is this fair!” Ryoko fumed. “Every time any of us come down here for a checkup, you truss us up like a Christmas ham!”

Harry was truthfully only half listening to Ryoko as Washu continued her scans. He was laying quite comfortably on a table as a light bar passed over him and a soft humming in the background lulled him into a drowsy state. It was actually quite relaxing with the exception of Ryoko’s outbursts.

“First,” Washu responded, not bothering to look up from her instruments, “It is only you and Lord Tenchi that have ever had to be bound, due to the fact that you both seem to be incapable of laying still. Second, the lot of you normally are only here when you have injured yourselves in some grievous way, thus the need to reattach or regrow body parts. Third-” Washu stopped and looked up in shock. “Hold that thought. Harry, I need you to take off your shirt.”  
Harry blinked and sat up. “Huh? Why?”

Washu walked around to the side of the table. “I need to confirm something on my scans. Ryoko, would you go get Lord Tenchi and Lord Katsuhito?”

Ryoko snorted. “If you want to flirt with the boy I don’t care. You don’t have to send me of on some er-“

“Now!” Washu hissed cutting the space pirate off mid-sentence. “This is important.” She looked at Harry and instantly softened. “I’m sorry Harry, but I need to see under your shirt.”

Ryoko looked shocked briefly before instantly sobering and taking off. Harry looked into Washu’s eyes and instantly realized what her machine must have found. “It’s nothing Washu,” he whispered. “Can’t we just forget about it?”

Washu didn’t take her eyes off him. “Please Lord Harry, take your shirt off and let me see. I need to be sure.”

Harry blushed as he saw the intensity in the young woman’s eyes. He had only seen that kind of stare in one other person and knew that stare was of a person that wouldn’t be denied. He swallowed and pulled the shirt up, looking away when he was finally free of the fabric.

He could feel Washu’s hands gently run across each of the scars along his sides and back. “This one looks to have been done by a boot,” She whispered as she stopped at his side.

“I think I was five,” Harry responded quietly. “I brought home a better grade card than Dudley, so I must have cheated.”

Washu said nothing as she ran her hand along his arm stopping at the basilisk bite. “And this one?”

“Fought a basilisk when I was twelve. Got bitten. A phoenix cried into the wound to stop the poison.”

Washu hummed in thought before continuing. She stopped at his forehead tracing her finger along the lightning bolt. “And this?”

Harry shrugged. “Curse scar from when Voldemort tried to kill me when I was one.”

Washu nodded. “There is some energy behind it. I should be able to remove it, if you want.”

Harry turned to Washu in surprise, his embarrassment forgotten. “All my professors said it was impossible.”

Washu’s eyes, Harry noted, were full of unshed tears as well as a determination that he hadn’t even seen in Hermione. “With what you consider modern wizarding capabilities, you may be right. But I’m about three thousand year past them on knowledge in energy manipulation. That shouldn’t be too difficult.”

She was interrupted by Ryoko and the others walking back in. “Alright Washu, I got Tenchi and Katsuhito. Now what’s-” Ryoko stopped dead as her eyes landed on Harry’s body. “Holy Hell kid! Were you in a war?”

“His Uncle seems to like hitting kids,” Washu answered before Harry could respond.

“Not all of them are from Uncle Vernon,” Harry weakly defended. “Some of them are from school and several are from Dudley and his gang.”

“Dudley?” Tenchi asked, his eye purposely looking at Harry’s face. 

“My cousin,” Harry muttered. “Can’t we just forget it happened. Please.”

“No,” Katsuhito responded. “We cannot forget this Harry, nor should we.” The elderly man sat down next to Harry and collected his thoughts before continuing. “Our past shapes us, especially how we deal with it. You cannot bottle this up inside, for it may one day hurt someone you love. A lesson I learned all too well not long ago.” The aging priest took his glasses off to clean them before continuing. “Part of your training while you are here will be to talk about your experiences with either Washu or myself. We will not push and you will be allowed to go at your own pace, but your past must be acknowledged.”

“Oh I’ll acknowledge it alright,” Ryoko growled. “Just let me get my hands on those two bullies.”

Tenchi placed a hand on Ryoko’s shoulder. “Ryoko, no. If they are punished , it will be Harry’s decision and it will be done through legal channels.”

Harry smiled in gratitude at Tenchi. “Thanks, but I think I’ll be fine as long as I never have to go back there.” he then turned back to Washu. “Are you sure you can fix the scar Voldemort gave me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: As you can see, I sorta stopped this in a bit mid thought as I got distracted by something else. I had roughed out some ideas about what was going to happen after this which would have seriously disrupted Dumbledore's plans. Especially since Voldemort wasn't really going to be Voldemort. From the Royal House of Jurai getting involved and Harry having his own little lovers triangle with Washu and others, there was a lot that I wanted to do that I just never got back on this project. Kinda sad really. still I could always revisit this in the future.


	8. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stupid idea I had last year that I never expanded on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and all related Characters property of JK Rowling. Rip Hunter and all related characters property of DC Comics. No moneys are being made and no infringement is intended.

It had been an experiment. Just how far back in time could one go with a time turner? Now he knew and according to the gentleman that had introduced himself as Rip Hunter (he had gotten rather good at spotting pseudonyms) he was now far enough back that he had done something that the time council wasn’t supposed to know about. Who knew? Well who knew that there was a time council for that matter? Rip had explained that was the whole point of the time council even though it didn’t matter now. Time had changed and he had a chance, no matter how small, to make everything different.

In his time, they had won by losing. He’d lost all of his family to one dark lord or another. Thanks to Voldemort, he’d lost his parents, too many family members, people that would have meant more to him than he could possibly know because they died before he was old enough to even remember them. His Godfather tried to tell him about those he had no way of knowing himself and then his godfather was taken away by another war, one that most of his friends just thought of as a continuation of the last.

It seemed like every decade or so, another wannabe Dark Lord would rise up and take more of his friends and family before they were able to finally put the bastards down and just when the pain had settled a fresh wound would open up and tear them apart again. The last one had cost him the love of his life. He could still recall her last words as he held her bloody and broken body.

“Live for me, my love. Do not let my end be yours.”

That had been when he started studying in the department of Mysteries: looking for a way, anyway to put an end to the constant cycle. It had started as a simple Arithmancy exercise that no one had ever considered. The numbers just never added up. Why were you not supposed to go back more than a day? And if the Time turners allowed it, then why was it that measure used?

His calculations allowed him to figure out just how many turns would be required to go back to when the cycle of evil began. 1971, the year that some of the bravest people he had ever heard of were set to start at Hogwarts. The year that Voldemort began his public propaganda against Muggleborns. He hadn’t gotten authorization for the experiment. He hadn’t even been allowed to study time turners truthfully. He was supposed to be studying the hall of Prophecies for something that may speak of breaking the cycle. 

He didn’t trust prophecies though. Too wooly a discipline that never was quite what people thought it was. He also didn’t believe in miracles. He’d seen the generation that had come out of the wars before him and the effects of Britain after him. The only thing he truly did trust was the math. So he stole a time turner and went to a place that no one would look for him. A place that no one knew about except his Godfather and two others now long since dead. He knew that if this worked, he would have to be ready for something that was now long dead that would need to be killed again. He also knew that its death would start the inevitable changes that could not be undone. 

So he, Ted Lupin, sat down and carefully inscribed the protection runes in a circle around him and the small cage holding a magically sleeping rooster. He then ran the time turner’s chain around him and the cage and started the spin calculator to working. That was when things went hilariously wrong. The calculator spun the time turner too fast and threw off Ted’s calculations. Before he could stop it, the spins were too many and he and the rooster were sent even further back in time than he anticipated.  
The only right thing that had happened was the rooster waking up and crowing just as the bloody thing broke. That had killed the basilisk and unfortunately a young man that had just released it when the creature thrashed about in death throws. Ted didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that a fifteen year old Tom Riddle had been crushed by the very thing that he was going to use to “cleanse the school”. 

It occurred to Ted that he probably just succeeded in doing what he initially intended but at the cost of his very existence. That was when Hunter had shown up, laughing like a buffoon and wiping his eyes. He hadn’t stayed long. Just long enough to congratulate Ted on the most spectacular fuck up he had ever seen that had somehow made the world a much better place than it had been before, explain that Ted was now stuck in an alternate reality of his own making and that Ted couldn’t return to his own time due to it revealing Hypertime to the Time Council (something Rip had been very dogged about them never learning of). 

So here was Ted in an alternate reality with no way home (not that home was a particularly nice place to be when he left), a multi-million galleon Basilisk corpse, and knowledge of a future that he had completely erased. “Well fuck,” the forty year old Metamorph muttered. “Maybe I should try my other experiment of de-aging draughts and Felix Felixis. Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to de-age to an age I won’t be so conspicuous in a bloody school.”


End file.
